Big Time
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Kim and Ron are about to graduate from Middleton High School. Life changes when you leave high school for sure, but only Kimmie would gain a sadistically evil new villain in the process.
1. Prologue

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Back to the world of Kim Possible we go...

This will be the fourth KP fic that I've penned, after "She Will Do Anything," "Dangerous Girls," and "Some Senior Substitutions." You needn't have to have read any of those previous three... but it would be nice if you do, if you haven't already!

In terms of the show, this takes place two weeks after "So the Drama." The idea for this came up back when the show was still considered to be cancelled. Before we found out Kim and Ron still had one more year of high school left and all the other stuff the creative staff's putting into Season Four. Thus, my state of mind when the idea for this fanfic came about... what was it, almost a year ago, I think... I wasn't betting on the series being renewed at that point.

So, in order to enjoy this fic, you have to pretend Kim and Ron were actually seniors in "So the Drama," as many people, including myself, thought they were, and thus, none of the Season Four stuff will intrude into this story. Not gonna guarantee it, though... if Disney throws me a great subplot...

If I'm lucky, this'll be a summer project and be completed before Season Four makes its premiere this fall, as I've heard it's been projected. Knowing me, I'm not all that confident about that, but we'll see.

Hit the 'don't sue me' button and let's get started!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Prologue (05.31.06)**

_Middleton High School  
Last Day of Classes for Seniors, 48 Hours Until Graduation..._

"Kim! KIM!"

Ron Stoppable was running through the crowded hallways between second and third periods towards Kim Possible, his friend since childhood and, as of recently, his girlfriend. He was in a state of panic, almost as if something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

"Kim, Kim, this is major! I need your help, bad!"

Kim, who was at her locker pulling out the last of her textbooks that she needed to return to her teachers, turned to Ron... with tears in her eyes?

"Uh... KP?"

Kim wailed loudly as she collapsed into Ron's shoulder. Confused as to what to do and all of the eyes of fellow students staring at them, he did the only thing he could think of...

Talking it out...

"Okay, Kim, cut the waterworks!" Ron shouted, trying to get her attention. "I know this is big and all, but shouldn't I be more unhappy over this than you? I mean, aren't I the one in danger of not graduating if I don't pass today's final in..."

"I didn't get in!" Kim mumbled between sobs.

"What? Get in what? Or where?"

"Columbia!" Kim exclaimed, looking up at Ron's eyes. "I got my rejection letter this morning... I can't believe this! Every school I applied to... every one!"

"But that's impossible... you're Kim Possible! You can do anything! That's been your saying, your thing, for years! For as long as I've known you!"

Kim sniffled. "But that all means diddly squat now! My reputation's ruined!"

**To be continued in Part 1 - Coming Late June 2006**


	2. Something Against Buffaloes?

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Okay, now time to begin this thing in earnest! Hope I hooked you from the start, because now we really get cooking!

Boot up your 'Kim Possible' soundtrack CD and let's get rollin'!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

_Theme Song - Call Me, Beep Me (If You Wanna Reach Me)  
_**Part One - Something Against Buffaloes? (06.29.06)**

_Middleton High School  
Last Day of Classes for Seniors, 48 Hours Until Graduation..._

Ron did his best to comfort Kim, who was still crying as she pulled several pieces of paper from her locker. To Ron's surprise, they were rejection letters from the universities she had applied to.

"Cornell... Penn... Northwestern... Southern California," Kim read off the names of the schools, tossing each letter into the air as she did, all the while Rufus, who had jumped out of Ron's pocket, scrambled about to catch them before they hit the floor. "And now Columbia! Every single one!"

"What about this one?" Ron asked, noticing a sixth letter she skipped over in the process of throwing them out. "The... University of Colorado?"

Kim quickly snatched it away. "Uh... that was my last resort fallback school. Nothing to write home about..."

"Isn't that school bad? For cheerleaders? I mean, after all that's happened there..."

"It's nothing, Ron!" Kim reiterated as she ripped the letter to shreds with her two hands.

Rufus uttered a cry of complaint as he deemed it impossible to catch all of those little pieces.

"You couldn't even get into Colorado? How can that be?"

"Like I said, it's nothing!"

Kim then slammed her locker door and started walking off to class.

"KP, talk to me!" pleaded Ron. "You and I are together, you know, so, uh... shouldn't we be more open to talking about this kinda stuff?"

"What's there to talk about?" Kim yelled at Ron. "I applied, I got rejected, and now I don't have a life after high school! You think people will be asking for my help once word gets out I can't be anything more than a high school graduate?"

"All hope is not lost! There's still one school you can apply to!"

"What? You mean Middleton State? Ron..."

"Hey hey, don't knock it before you've tried it! They've got everything! Club sports, good eats, and close proximity to home! And the best part... we won't have to be separated! We can still go on missions together!"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Kim asked, unimpressed.

"Think about it! We've been together since preschool! We've gone on missions together since junior high! We... we had our first dance together being steady just two weeks ago! You were gonna give up everything we worked for all this time... just like that?"

Kim was taken aback by that question, and she fumbled for a reply.

"What? No, Ron, of course not! And I wasn't talking about the whole 'getting separated' part."

"But that's what concerns me the most, Kim! We've worked so hard to come this far..."

"We?"

"Okay, mostly you... but still. Is this where it ends for us? On the cusp of adulthood, we have to cast each other aside like rag dolls?"

Kim sighed. "Ron... you know that we'll always be together in spirit, even if we're several thousand miles apart physically." Kim then caught herself, wondering what she was blabbering about when she didn't even have a college to go to. "What I meant was..."

"Our lives we'll never be the same! Our relationship was doomed to failure before it even got started... just like every romance I've ever been in!"

"Awww!" Rufus chirped, pulling a handkerchief out for Ron to blow his nose into.

"Ron..."

"You keep trying to push me away, Kim, and yet I've never abandoned you! But I can't believe you wouldn't do the same for me! You're happy that you won't be able to see or hear me for months on end!"

"Where are you getting all of this from? Wasn't I feeling pity for myself for not being accepted to any of my schools just a minute ago?"

"Oh, I see, education comes first! Well, fine! If that's the way you want it, then I'll go study for that history final I know I'm gonna fail anyway!"

Ron then ran off in tears, Rufus hanging on for dear life as he was surprised by the sudden departure. Kim reached out with her arm as if to pull him back, but was greeted with a surprise when someone else pulled her.

That someone else being Bonnie Rockwaller, the co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad.

"Looks like the honeymoon's over," smirked Bonnie.

"Can it!" Kim shot back as she tried to walk off. But Bonnie trotted up and strutted along next to her.

"This is golden! You've turned off the lowest guy on the totem pole in terms of hotness in the entire school! There's nobody left for you to ogle over!"

"Is there a point to all of this?"

Bonnie responded by shoving a piece of paper into Kim's face. Snatching it from her, Kim read the first few lines aloud.

"Congratulations, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller! We humbly offer you a full four-year athletic cheerleading scholarship to attend Florida State University."

Bonnie squealed with delight as she reached into her backpack and produced an FSU visor hat, which she immediately lodged onto the top of her head. She then pulled out an Indian headdress... and plopped that on top of Kim's head. Kim frowned at this.

"Okay, so the colors aren't exactly fa-bu, but the fact that I got a full scholarship to several schools including FSU and you... didn't... well..."

"I'm not out of options yet," Kim huffed as she removed the headdress from her head and threw it back at Bonnie, who promptly caught it.

"You've got nothing, Kim," Bonnie said with a smile, calling Kim's bluff. "Face it... all of that world-saving you've been doing has done absolutely nothing for your social or academic life. Spending all that time with Stoppable has completely ruined your future, and you know it!"

Kim stewed and growled as Bonnie continued to rag her out.

"You have so spit upon the legacy of not only our school, but of our two-time state champion varsity team as well! And you know what? I actually feel genuinely sorry for you! Oh, wait, no I don't! Ha!"

Suddenly, the bell for third period began to ring. Bonnie quickly stuffed her FSU gear back into her pack and began to run off.

"See you in class, girl-with-no-future!"

Kim mumbled something under her breath as she stomped to class.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Ron couldn't concentrate on his studies. He was too worried about what he had said to Kim just minutes ago.

"Man... I made all that buzz about her pushing me away when I think I did the exact same thing to her! What was I thinking?"

Rufus tried to comfort his buddy by giving him a few pats on the shoulder. It didn't seem to be working, though.

"She was going on about not making it into any colleges while I was already blabbing about how we were going to be separated! Darn it... and the funny thing is, I think I've had this conversation with KP before. Though I can't quite place it..."

He glanced over at Rufus for answers, but the naked mole-rat responded with a 'I don't know' shoulder gesture. Ron plopped his head down onto the table in disbelief.

"It's like that show where I'm that goofball with the heart of gold and Kim's that super-smart and gorgeous girl that gives up her chance at an Ivy League school just to stay with him. What was her name again? Rhymes with 'manga,' right?"

He turned to Rufus once again, but this time his best friend answered by pointing at his history book. Shouting chirps and such that amounted to telling him to get back to studying.

"You're right, Rufus! I won't even have to worry about that if I fail this test and don't graduate! I need to get past this first, then I'll worry myself silly."

"Uh huh," Rufus nodded, though he wasn't so sure of that 'worrying himself silly' part.

"But first..."

Ron pulled out of his backpack... a calculator.

"Man, I really need Kim to convince Wade to make me my own Kimmunicator... thingy."

* * *

Elsewhere in Middleton, a bus was pulling up to the local station. Filled with businessmen and a few tourists, they all began to disembark from it. Among them were two burly guys in suits carrying large, black guitar cases. Upon exiting the bus, they were greeted by a scruffy looking man in his 40s, dressed in a green short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Uh..." the duo stammered, dumbfounded that the person they were meeting was dressed so casually.

"You have it?" the man asked.

"You're 'Blooms in the Sunshine?'" the first suit queried.

"He don't look like no 'Blooms in the Sunshine,'" commented the second.

"That's the point of codenames, you dunderheads! The codenames protect our actual identities so no one can go look us up on the Internet!"

"There's such a thing as an Internet?"

The second shook his head in disbelief at the first's question. "You still livin' in the '80s or what?"

"Will you two just give me those things!" 'Blooms' yelled, snatching the guitar cases from them. "I don't even know why I'm doing this... this is so below my capabilities."

"But isn't the idea to draw out that guy that's been following you for the past few weeks?" the second suit wondered out loud.

"Announce it to the whole world, why don'tcha? How am I supposed to pull this off if he knows I'm trying to off him? Now... get out of here before you endanger my mission any further!"

The two men nodded, then ran off in opposite directions. Left holding the two guitar cases, 'Blooms' strutted off, heading towards his 'mission start point.'

* * *

Back at Middleton High, the school bell was ringing once again. This time, it was to signify the end of third period. Classroom doors opened all over the hallway as students moved onto their next class, or in some situations, to the cafeteria for lunch.

In Room 120, Kim hopped out of her seat with her last notebook in hand and headed for the door, one of the last to leave. But before she could, Mr. Barkin stepped in front of her.

"Miss Possible, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh... sure," Kim agreed hesitantly. After spending the entire class thinking about how she didn't get a chance to talk to Ron after what happened in the hall, she wanted to make things right. But she couldn't exactly walk out on Mr. Barkin... could she?

"Have a seat," he said, pointing to a desk in the front row.

Kim began to panic, wondering if he had noticed she hadn't been paying attention in class. "Uh... Mr. B, if this is about me daydreaming, I'm really, really sorry."

"Duly noted, Miss Possible... but that's not what I want to talk about. Please... have a seat."

Mr. Barkin emphatically repeated the last sentence again, and this time Kim obeyed him. Kim sat silently as her teacher began to pace to and fro in front of her.

"So I've heard the news about you not getting into any of your choices for secondary education, and frankly, I'm concerned."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all?"

"**Is that all**?" Mr. Barkin fired right back, nearly making Kim jump right out of her Club Banana jeans. "**Do you realize how important it is for a ripe and fertile mind like yours to further your education by attending a secondary institution of learning?**"

"I know that, but... every place I applied to rejected me. I don't know why... maybe I set my standards too high?"

"Nonsense! You may be a little rough around the edges, what with occasionally arriving late for classes, or even skipping them entirely once in a while. Nevertheless, your grades are exceptional given your extraordinary circumstances, and any school would be foolish not to take you in."

"So why was I rejected by everyone?" Kim thought out loud, suddenly drawing a hint of suspicion of the whole situation.

"Not everyone, Miss Possible."

Mr. Barkin pulled a handful of paper scraps from his pocket and placed them on top of Kim's desk. Right at the top of the pile was the insignia for the University of Colorado, buffalo and all.

"You have something against buffaloes?"

"No!" Kim quickly objected. "And when..."

"You were daydreaming in class, remember? The way you looked, the whole school could've been under attack by blood-sucking mutants and you wouldn't have noticed!"

Kim gasped, then turned away, crossing her arms over her chest in a pouty anger.

"According to what's left of this piece of paper, you were accepted to the University of Colorado on a full four-year scholarship. And it's dated a month ago!"

"I went up there for a campus visit one weekend while on the way back from helping the Thundering Hoofs' star quarterback get his groove back. He said he was cursed with bad luck after a black cat crossed his path. Anyway, I didn't like the school all that much."

"And yet you still submitted an application for admittance?"

"Well..." Kim hesitated.

Barkin raised an eyebrow with ire. "Did something happen between now and then that made you regret applying there?"

Kim glanced right at Mr. Barkin, then started turning her head left, right, and all over the place, trying to dodge the question.

"Miss Possible!"

"I... I can't really talk about it!"

"This is your future we're talking about! I'm not going to force you to go to a school you don't want to attend, but this looks as if it's your only choice! If you had any misgivings about Colorado, now's the time to air them out!"

Kim was in a bind. She knew the reason why she didn't want to go to Colorado, but it wasn't exactly something she felt confident blurting out, even to someone like Mr. Barkin. But she knew he was going to press her until she told him, whether she liked it or not.

_BEEP-BEEP-BOO-BEEP_.

The familiar ring tone of the Kimmunicator filled the air.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin, but you know how it is with the world and saving it. Constantly. Everyday. Several times a day, sometimes."

Kim slithered out of her seat and made her way over to the door.

"You know, this hobby of yours really seems to be taking control of your life."

Kim stopped and turned about, as if to beckon Mr. Barkin to fully explain what he was getting at.

"Regardless of what college you end up going to, Colorado or not... you won't find professors and the like there more open to your world-saving 'business.' You're going to have to make a decision, Miss Possible."

"A decision?"

"Leave saving the world to the professionals and see what it's like to live in the real world. Or, commit to your hobby full-time, and seriously handicap your future whenever you get tired of saving people. It's a heavy-hearted decision. Make sure you make the right one."

Kim nodded, slowly stepped out of the room backwards, then turning about and bolting forwards in the hallway.

**To be continued in Part 2 - Coming in two weeks!**


	3. One Shot

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Making gut-wrenching decisions is never easy. Kim's on track to face a few in this story, and none of them will be as simple as she's used to.

Let's get back in the game, readers!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Two - One Shot (07.11.06)**

_Middleton High School  
Last Day of Classes for Seniors, 47 Hours Until Graduation..._

Kim made her way to her locker and, in a split second, had managed to get it unlocked and opened. As soon as she did, she spotted the computer monitor inside already on. With the smiling face of Wade, the boy genius, there to greet her.

"Morning, Kim!"

"What've we got this time?"

"You've got to see this one to believe it," Wade remarked.

Wade proceeded to press a button on his keyboard, and the camera feed of his room was instantly replaced by a stream from the surveillance system of a nearby bank.

"Isn't that..."

"Yep," confirmed the 12-year old, "First Middleton Bank."

Kim noticed that there was one person on the other side of the room that had his back turned to the camera and he had a mask covering his face. He also looked like he had a firearm of some sort in his right hand, but she couldn't tell. There were only three other people in the room, all to the mysterious man's right, and they all seemed to be frightened of him.

"As much as I'm glad you saved me from hearing any more of that stern lecture Mr. Barkin was giving me... isn't a simple bank robbery something more suited for the police to take care of?"

"Normally, yes... but take a closer look at the robber's weapon!"

Wade zoomed in the feed to accentuate what he wanted Kim to notice. And notice she did... almost instantly.

"That's no regular firearm. High-tech and experimental, and can probably fire intense laser beams. Enough to seriously injure someone."

"Uh, yeah... which brings me to the other reason why I brought the robbery up."

Wade had the camera zoom out, then pan to the right. It was then that Kim noticed the form of a fourth person, this one lying face-up on the ground and unconscious. Kim gasped in shock.

"Is that who I think it is? Wade, zoom in on the guy on the floor!"

Wade did as Kim told him to, and upon closer inspection she did recognize the man's facial features and slick haircut.

"That's Agent Will Du of Global Justice! Wait... you're telling me a secret agent like him couldn't handle one little bank robber?"

"One bank robber packing some heat, that is."

Kim sighed. "Well, the guy's probably not gonna appreciate this. Actually, I know he won't anyway. Still, I guess I'd better get over there and save his sorry butt."

"Already working on transportation as we speak," Wade said as he typed away on his keyboard.

"Good. I'd better go get Ron. Call me when you got something."

Kim was about to close her locker when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ron headed her way. But he seemed overly distraught about something.

"Aw man," Ron said aloud. "I'm gonna need a miracle to pass this history test!"

"Ron!" Kim yelled from a few hundred feet away.

"That's it! KIM!"

Ron ran over excitedly, knowing he had one last chance to get prepared for that final exam of his.

"Kim, thank goodness it's you! Look, I knew I kinda blew up at you earlier..."

"It's no big," Kim replied. "I admit, I wasn't exactly myself either..."

"But I really need your help," Ron interrupted. "You've got help me cram for this final! I take it in thirty, right after lunch! You gotta help me... I don't wanna have to wait another year to get out of here!"

"It's too late for that," Kim said as she grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him towards the nearest exit. "We've got a bad guy to take care of!"

"How can you say that?" Ron asked despondently as he pulled himself away from Kim. "This is my future we're talking about!"

"He's right, Possible!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin, walking up from behind the teen heroine. "The results of the history final are important because it'll determine if Stoppable is history! As in he won't have a future if he does not pass this last exam!"

Kim smacked herself on the forehead. "I... I didn't mean it like that!"

"Saving the world may be your goal for today, Possible, but for Stoppable here, his goal today is to make sure he graduates! Which do you think is more important in the long run?"

Kim opened her mouth as to answer, but...

"Exactly!" guessed Mr. Barkin. "So let Stoppable worry about his own problems... and you worry about yours."

Barkin then glanced at Ron and poked him in the chest with his index finger.

"See you after lunch, Stoppable!"

As Mr. Barkin left, Kim and Ron just stood there, staring at each other silently for a minute or so. Finally, after a tense moment, Kim decided to speak up.

"Mr. Barkin's right..." she admitted. "You've got to pass that final! I want to help you, but..."

Ron frowned as he lowered his head and turned away. "Just do what you gotta do. Right?"

Kim nodded, then pulled out her Kimmunicator as she sprinted towards the exit. Ron didn't even wave goodbye as he turned about and headed for the cafeteria to eat and sneak in some last-second cramming.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, just outside the First Middleton Bank, police officers and observers alike turned their heads towards the sky as they saw Kim gliding in, headed for the roof. Most of them didn't seem to recognize her, but it was probably all for the better. Especially as she searched for a way in on the rooftop as she landed safely.

Kim went to work disassembling her glider, then she proceeded to call Wade on the Kimmunicator as she made her way to a nearby air vent.

"Wade! Do you have the schematics of the bank yet?"

"Uploading them to you as we speak! It should be easy to get in!"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kim commented as she reached to remove the filtering grate from a nearby air vent. "If this guy was able to take out an agent of GJ, even if it is 'him,' then I'm going to have to watch my back. He could be a professional."

Managing to shake the loose screws out, Kim took the grate out and placed it on the ground beside her. She then reached down to her utility belt and unclipped the pack of rope at her side. She tied one end to a nearby pole, then threw the other end down the ventilation shaft. After one last check to make sure everything was secure, she began descending down into the building.

* * *

Agent Will Du awoke to find himself sitting upright in a swivel chair, with his limbs held back by masking tape. His shouting was inaudible, as his screams were muffled by tape as well. But he could turn his head to see the three other people that were also hostages sitting in the exact same position. He then turned his attention to their captor, the man in the mask that was wielding a laser rifle.

"I think it's time we dropped this little charade," the masked man said to them. "You see, this bank robbery is just a cover for me so I could attract the man that's wronged my organization for so long! Isn't that right... Agent Du?"

"Mmmmppphhh! Mmmmuuummph!" That was all the agent could muster out thanks to his taped mouth.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to kill you in front of these three innocent people here," he continued, pointing to the other captives. "It can't be helped... my job specifically states that I must not leave any witnesses!"

Above them, Kim was crawling along in the ventilation shaft, as she finally found a grate in the lobby she could enter through. But it was awfully close to where the masked man was, and any element of surprise would be limited to a scant second or two. It would have to do... Kim immediately observed that the situation did not leave much time to think about an elaborate plan. With the captor looking as if he was going to shoot Agent Will Du, it was now or never.

"I've gotta be quick!" Kim told herself as she kicked the grate off.

Before the grate had even hit the floor, Kim jumped down, landing on all fours to brace herself. Not even glancing up at the bad guy, who had obviously had heard and seen her by this point, she quickly cartwheeled to her right, behind a nearby desk. Just in time, too, as she heard a rifle fire and a laser beam strike the exact spot she was just in, scorching the carpet.

"That's strange," Kim heard the man yell from across the room. "I was under the impression GJ agents worked solo! Apparently, our intelligence was wrong!"

Kim tried to peek around the corner of the desk, trying to get a good view of the assailant. But her view was obstructed from where she was squatting.

"No matter!" she heard the 'agent' continue. "I'd rather not dirty my hands getting rid of a second operative. Nevertheless, the fact that you are here with the full intention of rescuing Agent Du, I sadly cannot allow you to leave here alive."

He quickly walked over to where all the desks were, with rifle in hand. Keeping his eyes open for any signs of movement, he knew that he had to dispatch of this 'second agent' quickly. Especially if there were more lurking about outside, ready to burst in.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Finally reaching the desk he had seen the intruder at, he turned the corner, ready to fire without warning. But when he did so, he discovered that there was no one there. Undiscouraged, he continued his search, walking towards the back. He searched each and every desk, both around and under.

Kim watched as the agent came closer to her. She had already prepped her hair dryer grappling gun and aimed it right at the guy's rifle.

"I've only got one shot..." Kim uttered to herself as she peered through the crosshairs and fired.

The grappling hook fired, and it was heading right for the target. Suddenly, the captor, out of the corner of his eye, sidestepped the projectile, then with his free hand, reached out for the rope attached to it. He caught it and then quickly tugged it, catching Kim off-guard and pulling her out of her hiding place. Before she could get to her feet, she could already sense that the bad guy had his laser rifle pointed at her head, ready to kill her. She was stuck, stomach-first on the floor.

"On your feet!" he ordered as he pulled the hair dryer away from her. "And hands where I can see 'em!"

Kim looked up at the guy, just to confirm that he was indeed aiming his weapon at her head. She then did as she was told, slowly rising to her feet. As she became visible to the other captives, Agent Du's eyes jumped wide open as he recognized her.

"You don't look like an agent of GJ to me! Just who are you?"

"The name's Kim Possible. And who are you?"

"Does it matter? I'm about to kill you anyway."

"I don't think so," Kim said with a smile. "You really shouldn't be underestimating me."

"Funny..." the agent smiled back. "I was about to say the same thing..."

He turned and fired a laser shot past Kim. She turned just in time to see the shot hit Agent Du... right in the heart. The blast tipped his chair over backwards, causing him to land on his head as he had been flipped over. Kim gasped in dismay.

"Agent Du!"

"Don't cry, my dear," the agent laughed as he pointed the rifle right at the heroine's own heart. "You'll be following him to the world of the non-living!"

He laughed once more before pulling the trigger and firing at Kim.

**To be continued in Part 3 - Coming next week!**


	4. Appreciate Your Assistance

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Hmmm... I just realized all of this set-up for the main plot is taking a bit longer than I anticipated. I'm writing this intro after I finished the chapter, and I discovered at least part of the next chapter, if not all of it, will still be needed to get all of the plot points planted.

It's not to say there's a lack of any seeds planted in this chapter. It does start moving faster. And the timeline will pick up its pace, I promise. After all, I can't afford to make this a one-hour-a-chapter story à la '24.'

Speaking of which, I've always wanted to do a '24' style fic since I started watching that show at the start of Season 3. Maybe I've finally found a show worthy of attempting the premise with?

Wait, I'm rambling, aren't I? Gotta get this story finished before I plan any more KP fics... priorities, priorities...

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Three - Appreciate Your Assistance (07.18.06)**

_First Middleton Bank  
46 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

With his laser rifle pointed at Kim, the agent laughed once more before firing a single, solitary shot. Kim acrobatically dodged it, leaping up onto the top of a nearby desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the beam scorched the floor where she had been standing.

"Is that all you got?" taunted the teen heroine.

Enraged, the evil agent resumed firing, letting off several shots in succession. Flipping and cartwheeling every which way, Kim managed to avoid being hit by any of the beams. But at the same time, she noticed that the guy was firing methodically. Each shot had whizzed ever so closer to the hostages who shivered in fear across the room.

"Pretty nimble for a nobody!" he exclaimed.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Kim shot back smugly.

Kim led him to the opposite end of the room, farther away from the hostages. Too focused on eliminating Kim, he failed to notice a leg stick out from behind a desk at the last second, causing him to trip and fall. In the process, his rifle fell out of his hands and onto the floor, breaking into four or five pieces before him. He looked up just in time to see, to his surprise, Agent Du had pulled out a rope and was beginning to tie him up.

"What the..."

"Never underestimate an agent of Global Justice."

Kim turned about to see Agent Du alive and uninjured, and apprehending the bad guy before her very eyes. She ran back over to the GJ operative, with a question or two to ask.

"How did you... I thought you were..."

Agent Du pointed to his uniform and said, "A Level 2 Kevlar Armored Suit. Standard issue for..."

"All top agents, I know," Kim interrupted. "Sheesh... like I haven't heard you say that a million times already. Nice to see you again, Will."

"The same could be said for you... Kimberly."

Kim smiled. "You mean you actually missed me?"

"Of course! I always appreciate your assistance."

"Smug as ever, I see."

* * *

Minutes later, all of the hostages were free and the enemy agent was in the custody of Global Justice. Work began to clear up the mess inside the bank, and Kim was preparing to head back to school.

"Well," Kim began, "it was nice working with you again, but I gotta head back to school. Graduation rehearsal's mandatory and all..."

"Before you go, Kimberly, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well... GJ's been impressed with all you've done, and... they want to recruit you to be a new agent."

Kim gasped with glee. "GJ wants me?"

"If you're interested, be at Middleton Park at 7 am sharp. There'll be a team there to bring you to the testing site."

"Testing site?"

"Well, we just can't let anyone become an operative, now can we?"

"I guess not."

Will then pulled out a small little badge with a globe design on it and the letters 'GJ' in the center and handed it to Kim.

"I'd think long and hard about this before deciding to become a recruit, Kimberly. Pass or fail, this will change your life forever."

"Forever?"

Agent Du nodded. "Of course, if you don't want to undertake the testing process, all you have to do is press the little button on the badge I just gave you. Do that, and you'll never hear from GJ again. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I trust you'll make the right choice."

"Of course! I'll be there in the morning!"

The GJ operative nodded and waved goodbye as he went to accompany the capture team back to headquarters.

* * *

"They want you to join GJ?"

It was roughly two hours later, and Kim and Ron were sitting on the bottom step of the bleachers of the school gym. The rest of the senior class was around them, all abuzz as the gym was all prepared for graduation rehearsal.

"I'm not sure if I want to. GJ's great and all, but I've always seen my whole saving the world thing as, you know, a hobby."

"A hobby in which we fight bad guys who want world domination, mind you!"

"I know, I know, and as fun as it is helping hundreds of people... I never seriously thought of doing nothing but that for the rest of my life."

"But Kim... people look up to you! Old and young, rich and poor, smart and the not so smart... do you know how much you mean to the world?"

Kim sighed. "And I appreciate every single one of them! But... don't I get to have a life?"

Ron gasped in shock. "You did not just say that. I can't believe you just said that!"

"Said what?"

"You said what I've been thinking for years!" Bonnie jumped in. "Kim Possible has never cared about anyone other than herself!"

"It's not like that, Bonnie!"

"The truth hurts, Kimmie," smirked the brunette. "No matter how long it takes you to realize it."

"Do you mind?" Ron shouted, pushing Bonnie away. "I'm trying to have a heart-to-heart with my girl here!"

"Well, I never!" Bonnie said, insulted as she walked away.

"Ron, what's this all about?"

"Kim, what's going on with you? You've been strange these past few weeks, what with everything that happened at prom..."

"I told you, I am so over Erik! He wasn't even real, remember?"

"Then the whole deal with not getting valedictorian..."

"Justine totally deserved that. I don't mind finishing second to her."

"And, of course, there's the whole thing of being rejected to every single college you applied to."

"Well... nobody can say I didn't aim for the top!"

"C'mon, KP, admit it! It's bugging you that you don't have a future, right?"

"You know me better than that, Ron!"

"But think about it! You without a college to go to. Me not knowing if I'm going to graduate in two days..."

They glanced over to the east wall, where a good number of the students were gathered because that's where all of the seating placements for the ceremony were being posted.

"You mean Barkin didn't tell you if you passed the history final?"

"He said he won't have time to grade it until before the ceremony starts. No matter, Kim, the point is... in this time of hardship, of tough decisions about what's to come, we need to confide in each other!"

Kim seemed apprehensive to agree... but she did anyway.

"You're right. I shouldn't be keeping all of my feelings bottled up inside."

"Exactly," Ron said, patting his girlfriend on the back.

"So... where do we start?"

"Well, how do you feel about all of those rejections?"

"Uh... I guess I'll admit maybe applying for an Ivy League school was out of my league, so that accounts for Cornell, Columbia, and Penn..."

"How are they out of your league? You're a straight-A student!"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "That's for rich, snobby, I-have-everything-and-you-don't types. Then there's Northwestern, where I could get more time to decide whether to follow in my dad's steps as a rocket scientist or my mom's as a brain surgeon. But I suppose the Chicago area isn't exactly comforting..."

"Just because they have Bears, Bulls, and Wildcats up there doesn't mean it isn't safe!"

"I'm not worried about the sports mascots, Ron."

"What mascots? I was referring to the wild animals up there!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Anyway, next was USC... I applied for an athletic scholarship in cheerleading there. Didn't get it, but I guess it's okay... as much as I would've loved being around famous movie stars all the time, my parents wouldn't approve of the wild party atmosphere."

"But it's Hollywood, Kim. **HOLLYWOOD!**"

"And last but not least, there's the University of Colorado. Of course, I'm not going there..."

"But why not? They sent you an acceptance letter, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but... do you know what people would say if they heard someone with my talents, my intelligence, my status... attended a school like that? I'd be the laughing stock of the entire senior class!"

"You never seemed to be worry about your status before."

"Maybe you haven't, but I have!"

"I never cared one bit about where I stood in the school," Ron said with a smile. "Not one bit. "And look where it got me!"

"**Lo-ser! Lo-ser! Lo-ser!**" cried some nearby students as they started pelting Ron with tomatoes.

"Uh..." Kim stuttered, moving far away enough just to avoid being splattered by tomato juice.

"I'm **SO** glad I'll get to start my rep over in college. And whose idea was it for the cafeteria to offer whole tomatoes for lunch?"

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket with a handkerchief in hand, looking to help his buddy clean up after his tomato shower.

"Thanks, pal!" complimented Ron, who then started to wipe himself clean.

"So you're saying I should just go to Colorado?"

"Why not? You won't be that far from home, anyway... your family can come and visit you as often as they like. And vice versa!"

"Oh, and I suppose you'll want to come by too, right?"

"Of course!" Ron confirmed, moving to use the handkerchief to clean out his ears... which Kim promptly reached up and stopped him from doing so. "Now that we're together, we need time to let our relationship bloom! We can't be like 'I love you, you love me, but I'm going away to college where there's all of these hotties and I hope there's no hard feelings when we get back together for Christmas and one of us is with another person!'"

"You mean you're worried about me finding another person in a college hundreds, maybe thousands of miles away, who loves me more than you do and you're not going to be there to say 'Hey, you! Back away from my girl!'"

"What?" Ron panicked. "No way... I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Kim smirked. "Admit it... you're scared of me finding another Josh or Erik, aren't you? That's why you're so concerned of where I go!"

"Come on," Ron responded, trying to cover up the truth. "I trust that you wouldn't do something behind my back."

Kim grabbed Ron by the hands and pulled him closer to her. In the process, Ron forgot he had been holding his now tomato juice-soaked handkerchief, which he promptly dropped on Rufus, who was sitting on Ron's lap.

"Hey!" Rufus shouted, shaking his fist at Ron after digging himself out.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Kim smiled. "I care about you too much to hurt you like that!"

She then leaned in to kiss Ron. Catching on, he did the same. But before their lips could meet...

"Possible! Stoppable!"

At the sound of Mr. Barkin's towering voice, Kim quickly turned about and let go of Ron's hands. But Ron hadn't heard him, and he leaned forward so far that he lost his balance and fell off the bleachers and onto the floor. The entire senior class broke out in hysterical laughter as Ron picked himself up.

"Save the extracurricular activities for after school," Mr. Barkin said, looking first at Kim, then at Ron... and noticing Ron's tomato-stained shirt. "And Stoppable, go clean yourself up. Such a state of dress is not what is expected for a student who might be walking down the graduation aisle in a couple days!"

"Yes, sir!" Ron saluted as he picked up Rufus and ran out of the gym and to the locker room, with the class still laughing their heads off. Kim groaned as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her journal so she could use it to hide her face.

"At least this day can't get any worse..." Kim muttered to herself.

* * *

"Young lady, would you please explain... **THIS**?"

Kim had just gotten home from school, with a cleaner Ron with her, and she was greeted at the front door by her father... and a letter from the University of Colorado. Kim could tell... she saw the insignia in the top left-hand corner. She took the letter and started to read it out aloud.

"We regret to inform you that the previous letter we sent you was sent in error. As of this moment, I am saddened to tell you that... the University of Colorado has **DENIED** your application for admission?"

**To be continued in Part 4 - Coming next week!**


	5. I Don't Get the Last One

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

At this point, I don't see how I'm going to get this done by the end of summer unless these chapters get a whole lot longer. Honestly, if I had more time to write, I'd put more into each of these chapters. I would've thought I'd have introduced the villain by now...

Sigh... onward to Chapter Four...

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Four - I Don't Get the Last One (07.25.06)**

_Possible Household  
42 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Kim was sitting at the dining room table with the letter from the University of Colorado lying right in front of her. Her eyes wandered back and forth as her irate father paced to and fro.

"This is unacceptable, young lady!" he shouted, stopping and slamming his hands down on the table. "Do you NOT want to get a college education?"

"Dad..."

"Getting rejected by one school is nothing to be upset about. By two, well, that's the norm for most people. Get to four, and you start to worry..."

"Dad..."

"But six? That's unheard of! You even were originally accepted to this one," Dr. Possible picked up the letter to emphasize his point. "What did you do, write back a letter of rejection?"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Will you let me talk already?"

"Okay then..."

"I really have no idea what this letter is all about! Sure, I wasn't a fan of going to Colorado. But surely, you don't think that I..."

Kim's dad began giving her a very stern look.

"Come on! This is obviously somebody's idea of a joke..."

"Oh, is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows with doubt.

At that moment, Kim's mom, Dr. Possible, walked into the room. She went over to kiss her husband, analyzing the situation between him and their daughter as she did.

"I was going to say it's nice to be off from work early for once and be thankful everyone else is here too, but..."

"Take a look at this!" Dr. Possible said, handing the letter to her.

"Mom, it's not what you think!" Kim interjected.

"So they rejected you too?" Kim's mom wondered out loud. "That means all six of your choices turned you down, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded sadly, then pointed at her dad. "Dad thinks I told them to rescind my acceptance on purpose!"

"Now why would you say that, dear?"

"Because it's true!" defended Kim's dad. "She's got access to a 10-year old super-genius..."

"Twelve," Kim corrected, "and in serious need of a growth spurt..."

"He could've hacked into the university's system at her request and make it so that they made a mistake and they shouldn't have accepted her!"

Kim gasped. "I can't believe you would think I'd do such a thing!"

"She's got a point," agreed her mother.

"But think about it... Kim's never been a fan of the University of Colorado and their academic programs! Why would she apply for a secondary institution she had no intention of attending in the first place?"

"Maybe because I firmly believed I'd be accepted at one of my other five choices first?"

Kim's mom smiled smugly. "That's two, dear."

Kim's dad racked his brain, trying to see if he could come up with a theory that made sense given the circumstances. Then suddenly...

"I got it!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "It's as plain as day!"

"What is?" Kim and her mom asked simultaneously.

"This is obviously no fault of Kim's... we need to go straight to the source!"

"Already on it," Kim said with relief, pulling out her Kimmunicator and dialing up Wade. "Wade... are you there?"

"What's the sitch, Kim?" Wade responded back with a giggle. "I've always wanted to say that..."

"Yeah..." Kim rolled her eyes.

"You're right, Kim," observed her mother.

"Exactly," concurred her father. "He does look a little short..."

"Experimental Growth Hormone Test... wow, you were thinking the same thing?" the two Dr. Possibles said to each other.

"O-kay..." Wade uttered, a bit weirded out. "I'm going to ignore that."

"What is this?" Kim shouted. "What about finding out about from the university that this letter's a fake?"

"It's about time!" Ron said as he entered the room.

The three Possibles shot angry glares at Ron.

"What? What I say now?"

Shaking her head, Kim turned her attention back to Wade.

"Wade, I need an analysis of this letter. We need to find out if it's authentic, and who authorized it after my initial acceptance letter was sent out."

"Just scan it with the Kimmunicator," Wade said, pointing at the flashing red light below the screen.

Kim held the letter up with her free hand and did as she was told. Her parents and Ron watched on with interest. After the scan was complete, Wade typed away at his computer for a few seconds.

"So?"

"Well..." Wade began, "it's as I expected. The letter itself is pretty authentic. The president's signature is copied, but that's to be expected... after all, he has to go through hundreds of documents of all sorts every day. You can't expect him to sign them all by hand."

"'K... what about the seal?"

"Authentic as well."

"Can we be sure it was actually sent by the university and not some stranger who doesn't even represent the school?" Kim's dad asked.

"According to the Postal Service's tracking records," Wade stated as he brought up a map of the area, "it definitely came from the school."

"So the letter holds up to scrutiny," Kim deduced, "but what about the admissions committee? Was there something they found that would've resulted in them backing out on my acceptance?"

Wade typed away again at his keyboard, digging for information.

"Hmmm... nothing that was recorded in any of the university's computer databases. I'm pulling up the initial report on your application... now!"

Suddenly, a 3-D image of said report appeared before the group.

"Wait a minute!" Ron objected, "should we really be looking at sealed records? Couldn't we get in trouble for this?"

"That won't be compared to the trouble Kim'll be in if all of this investigating rules against her," Kim's dad said sternly.

"I know there's something wrong here," Kim said, determined to prove her innocence. "Let's see... there's a list of all of my after-school activities, my academic transcript, my professional recommendations..."

Ron gasped, pointing at that last part. "You actually got Mr. Barkin to give you a recommendation?"

"It's no big," Kim said, blowing it off. "The point is... everything here matches exactly what I put on my application!"

"So what could've changed their minds?" wondered Kim's mom out loud.

"Well..." Wade said, pressing a button and bringing up a second report.

"Let me guess... this the second report which led to them taking back my acceptance, right?"

Wade nodded in agreement as the Possibles and Ron began reading it.

"Done!" Kim said almost instantly.

"Done!" her two parents added shortly thereafter.

"Hey, hey!" Ron exclaimed, "I haven't gotten out of the grades part yet!"

"No need, Ron, I've already figured out the problem!"

"Really? What is it?"

"There is none!"

Ron had to rub his ears, not believing what he had heard. "Say what now?"

"Ron... the second report is exactly the same as the first! To the letter!"

"The only difference is..." began Kim's mom.

"The first one was accepted, but the second rejected," finished her dad.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Ron cut in, trying to understand it all. "So if nothing's changed, then how did Kim suddenly get moved from the 'yea' pile to the 'nay' pile?"

"Looks like we'll have to figure that part out ourselves," Kim said, creaking a smile.

* * *

_Three hours later, University of Colorado campus in Boulder_

A red station wagon pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the college's admissions office. Kim was a bit irate... and with good reason...

"When I said 'ourselves,' I meant just me and Ron. Not me, Ron, and you..."

What she was referring to was the fact that her father had driven them up there. Kim shook her head as her dad emerged from the car's interior.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything, Kim... but I just want to make sure this gets taken care of!"

"This should be easy, right?" Ron asked as he slid out from the back seat. "We just walk right in and ask to speak with them, right?"

"One problem... the office is already closed for the day," Kim told him. "We'd have to find out where they live to talk to them."

"And Wade can't do his thing without us going in?"

"Surprisingly, their database servers are majorly secure. The only way to get what we need is to go straight to the source."

* * *

A few minutes later, a door inside the building unlocked, and Kim and Ron entered into the room. With lock pick in one hand, Kim reached over and flipped the light switch on with the other. They had found the server room.

"We're here, Wade," Kim told the boy genius as she turned her Kimmunicator on.

"Good," he replied. "Okay, you need to find the main terminal and plug me in. I'll take care of the rest."

Kim turned to Ron and said, "You and Rufus keep watch. This shouldn't take long."

Kim then proceeded to make her way across the room. It only took her seconds to find the main terminal... which, consequently, was the only one in the entire room.

"Go for it!" she said as she plugged the Kimmunicator into the hard drive.

Wade nodded. "Okay... give me a few minutes to crack the system... done!"

"That was quick. So... where's the list?"

"Uh... about that. There's a problem."

"Small or big?"

"Big. Really big! Most of the admissions council officials have disappeared! When I tried to cross-reference seven of the eight names for addresses, I got keyed into local police reports stating that family members and friends have reported them missing, all within the last 48 hours!"

"That's certainly peculiar. I'm starting to think this whole sitch goes deeper than my acceptance here suddenly turning into a rejection."

"Definitely."

"This seems like some massive kidnapping scheme, but why? Wade, where does the eighth council member live?"

"504 19th Street, just a couple of blocks away!"

"We're on it!"

Kim unplugged the Kimmunicator and ran to the door, grabbing Ron as she passed by.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, two burly guys in suits had arrived at what was left of an old fast food restaurant. Peering around to make sure no one was watching or following them, they then entered through the swinging doors. Once inside, they headed for the kitchen, then to the meat freezer. They ran for a secret door in the back, which led to an elevator. After closing the doors, one of the agents pulled out a keycard, with which he slid in the reader to his right.

He proceeded to punch in a code on the keypad. He pressed three, then two twice, followed by four, and finished up by pressing a button that had a picture of a hot dog with bun that was covered with chili. Once the sequence had been completely entered, the elevator began to descend into the ground.

"I never understood why someone stuck a chili dog sticker on the 'Enter' button," commented the one without the keycard.

They turned around to face the opposite way in the elevator car, just in time to see their view no longer be obstructed by roots and dirt. They were now peering clearly into an open, fully-lit cavern, with literally hundreds of men hard at work all over the structure's four floors.

In one room they spotted four guys in lab coats in the midst of testing a Bunsen-burner-powered flamethrower on an unwilling 'subject.' In a second, a man in Hawaiian shirt and shorts was screaming as he was being lowered into a pit of hungry piranha as two men looked on with laughter. A third featured a group of '70s-style teenagers being chased around an arena by two ghostly apparitions. A fourth featured a woman tied to a conveyer belt heading towards a wood shredder with two men with mustaches watching intently. The next two rooms they saw had kids being attacked by killer tomatoes. The final room on their 'tour' has a teenage girl standing on a scale weighing herself... and then fainting at the sight of the result, as '105 lbs' appears on a screen in front of her.

"I don't get the last one," pointed out the non-card holder.

"The scale's calibrated incorrectly by a pound," noted the card keeper.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... I see. I just realized, there are a lot of ways to kill a person. 'Cept for that last girl..."

"She had a heart attack... trust me."

"Really?"

"You don't have a teenage daughter, do you?"

At that point, the elevator car reached the bottom of the shaft. The doors flung open, and the two suits walked out into the fray of busybodies around them. Suddenly, they found themselves being approached by two fellow agents, each with a gun in hand and aimed right at them.

"Aw... crap," muttered the first agent, dropping his keycard.

"Wait!" pleaded the other, grabbing one of the shooter's ankles. "I'm too young to die!"

"You're 37! That's a lifespan in some countries, you know!"

Without a further word, the two armed men fired at their targets, instantly disintegrating them into nothing.

**To be continued in Part 5 - Coming next week!**


	6. All That for Nothin'

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Whew... finally through the first day of two for this story (well, we will be at this chapter's end). As I write, the chances of getting this entire fanfic completed by summer's end continue to dwindle. There's a very good chance if this extends well into September, it may be put on the back burner for a few weeks. It does not help that the story is still not completely fleshed out in detail yet... only in bits and pieces.

Oh well... let me worry about logistics for the story for now, and you guys just worry about what happens to Kim next. Read on for Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Five - All That for Nothin' (08.01.06)**

_Classified Location  
38½ Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"Agent Charlie! Agent Delta!" yelled a stern, authoritative voice. "Get off of my floor this instant! I'm not paying you to kiss it!"

"Wha?" Agent Delta asked, confused as he got up. "How are we... where are we... weren't we just..."

"Item Q-one-three-five," remarked Agent Charlie.

"Come again?"

'Charlie' slapped himself on the forehead. "Remember when I said 'Aw... crap?'"

"You mean before we were taken out by the goons downstairs?"

"We weren't taken out, that was the experimental teleporter gun, remember?"

As they argued, the man who had awoken them seemed to be growing very impatient.

"So... we weren't blasted into a million pieces? Then... why do I feel like I have a headache?"

"Side effects... experimental, remember?"

"Will you two shut your traps!"

"Sorry..." the two apologized.

"And why'd it take you so long to get back? I gave you specific instructions on how to return after giving Agent Alpha the 'package!'"

"You did?" 'Delta' asked.

"Oops," uttered 'Charlie.' "I think we gave it to 'Alpha' by accident."

Their boss just shook his head in dismay. "Whatever. Regardless, you both made it back. Now you can make your report."

"Oh, yes," nodded 'Charlie.' "As per your orders, the 'package' was delivered 'Alpha' as scheduled, and he carried out the 'plan' as per the 'orders' you gave 'him.'"

He reached over and slapped the agent's hands down. "What's will all the air quotes? You can't make emphasis without them?"

"I'm just so used it to it... that's how I was taught to make certain words stand out in my speech."

"Were all grammar teachers two decades ago airheads? Sigh... whatever, just continue."

"Well, sir... that's it."

"That's it? What do you mean, that's it?"

"Agent 'Alpha' never contacted us after we left him at the bus station," 'Delta' said aloud. "I guess he failed."

"Failed? Agent 'Alpha' was our top agent! How could he fail to off one secret agent?"

"Well..."

"You're telling me that Global Justice's #1 agent was able to beat our #1 agent? How can you accept that? I will not accept that!"

The boss walked over to his desk and pressed a button on his speakerphone.

"Agent Tango!"

"Yes," rang a nasal-pitched female voice from the speaker.

"I need a feed of the last satellite camera that had Agent Alpha, starting at 300 seconds from the end and closing. When you've got that, patch it through to my screen!"

"It should be coming through in a second, sir. In the meantime, should I start upping everyone's rankings since the current Agent Alpha, I assume, is no longer in action?"

"Belay that order, Tango. But start the process up looking for a new Agent X-Ray, just to be on the safe side."

"Yes, sir."

She hung up, and a second later a video feed started streaming on the boss' computer. He pressed a button, and suddenly, the feed moved from his screen to a big viewing screen behind him.

"Now we can see what happened to Agent Alpha first-hand."

The trio watched as Agent Alpha was approaching Agent Du and the other hostages at the First Middleton Bank, ready to kill them. Then, they watched as somebody jumped out from the vents and ducked behind a nearby desk, just before she was hit by a laser beam that scorched that very spot.

"Very athletic," noted Agent Charlie.

They continued to observe as Agent Alpha began searching the desk area for the intruder. His search seemed to be in vain, until some object emerged from a desk. Luckily, Alpha saw it, caught it, and then tugged on it, pulling the intruder out from his hiding place.

Well, her hiding place.

"And very cute, too," smiled Agent Delta.

'Charlie' smacked 'Delta' upside the head. "She's not even your type!"

"Will you two zip it?" yelled the boss. "I'm intrigued at finding out who this girl is."

* * *

Speaking of said girl, let's check in with Kim back in Boulder, where her dad's station wagon pulled up to the house of the only remaining admissions council member.

"Okay," Kim said as she got out, "let me take care of this and we'll be heading home in no..."

"Not so fast, Kimmie-cub!" her dad exclaimed. "You're not going in there without me!"

"Fine," she said without argument. "Come on, Ron."

Ron hopped out of the car to walk with Kim and her dad to the front door.

"Okay, given the circumstances," Kim deduced, "there are only two ways that this James Crawley could be involved in this scheme. One, he's the mastermind behind this whole thing and he had all of the other council members kidnapped because they were gonna blab on his conspiracy to make sure I didn't attend their school."

Suddenly, they heard a window on the side of the house break. Seconds later, two masked men in blue form-fitting suits were running away from the house, carrying a third man, who was blindfolded, gagged, and tied at the limbs.

"Or two, he has nothing to do with it, and he's destined to be kidnapped like the others."

"Hmmm... given what we just saw," Ron said, "I'd say... two!"

"We have to catch 'em!" Kim yelled as she started to run. "This could be our only lead!"

Kim left her dad behind as she and Ron took off after the kidnappers. They glanced ahead as the bad guys ran through a wall of hedges, then quickly followed them.

* * *

The three men were watching Agent Alpha being embarrassed by Kim, who was gracefully dodging every shot he fired at her. Everything he was trying was failing, and she seemed to be running him ragged. They even noticed Agent Du, somehow having survived the laser shot to the heart, sneaking underneath a nearby desk without Agent Alpha spotting him.

The rest, as they said, is history.

Agent Alpha was tripped by and subsequently tied up by Agent Du. Shortly thereafter, Du led his apprehended captive out of the building as Kim went over to free the other hostages.

The video feed then went dead, as it had reached its end.

"Well, that explains it," the boss said. "Agent Du did best Agent Alpha. Too bad... he was the best second-in-command I ever had. But, we must move on... starting with finding out who that girl was."

"Agent Du's girlfriend?" speculated 'Delta.'

The boss man shook his head. "No. She's not wearing a GJ uniform or equipped with standard GJ armaments. And a GJ agent wouldn't openly be seen with a significant other. Heck, I don't even know if they are allowed to have them. This girl must be unrelated to him. A bounty hunter or a freelancer, something of that sorts."

"So what should we do, boss?"

"Search every record we can get our hands on. Find out who she is and if she's a threat to our organization."

"And if she is?" wondered 'Charlie.'

"Simple... we take her out."

* * *

Back in the streets of downtown Boulder, Kim and Ron were still in pursuit of the last councilman's kidnappers. Suddenly, one of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver ball. He dropped it on the ground, instantly covering an area within twenty feet of the object in smoke.

But that didn't scare Kim at all.

"They think I'm frightened of a little smoke grenade?" she asked out loud as she grabbed Ron's hand and headed right for it.

"Wait a minute, Kim," he yelped before they were engulfed by the smoke.

It only took a second or two to run through it, but once they were on the other side, they were surprised to see that the kidnappers had disappeared.

"They just went poof..." uttered Ron, "like ninjas!"

Rufus slithered out of Ron's pocket and peered around. Suddenly, he pointed to a nearby manhole cover that had been pried open.

"Hole! HOLE!" he cried, pointing to it as he got Kim and Ron's attention.

"Or maybe not," Kim said, running over to the open sewer entrance.

Ron watched with awe as Kim dived feet first right into the hole.

"Wait for me, KP!" Ron yelled.

"Hurry up!" Kim yelled back at the bottom, just as she heard an engine roar to life behind her. "They're going to get away!"

Not waiting for her partner, she ran ahead. Just in time, too, as she saw a fan-powered motor boat pulling away down a nearby canal.

"No time to wait for Ron," she muttered as she reached for her hair dryer and placed her last grappling hook in the shaft. "Here goes!"

With her aim true, Kim fired at the boat, which was gradually picking up speed as he it pulled further and further away. It looked as if the hook was going to hit its mark, right on the fan's protective grill. But suddenly, it took a nosedive right into the sewer water below.

Kim watched helplessly as the motorboat disappeared from view.

"I'm ready!" Ron said, finally reaching the bottom of the ladder. "So... where are they?"

"Gone," Kim sighed as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade... any way we can track them in the sewers?"

"Not without a tracking device, unfortunately. I could pull up maps of Boulder's sewer system and its exits and attempt to find enough traffic and satellite cams in hopes we can catch them coming out..."

"But they could be gone before we'd have them all in position. Okay, we'll give it a shot. Not like there's much else we can do."

Kim made her way past Ron and started climbing back out.

"So what now?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "No chase sequence? I love them chase sequences! Uh... Kim?"

Kim hadn't responded at all, prompting Ron to give up and follow her back out.

* * *

After filing a report at the scene of the crime with the police, Kim and Ron met back up with Mr. Dr. Possible, and the trio headed back home towards Middleton.

"I knew there was something up!" Kim's dad shouted. "No way a girl I raised to be smart could be denied a chance to go to college!"

"The question is," Kim thought out loud, "is who wants to make sure I don't go to college?"

"Maybe one of your archenemies?"

"You mean like the Seniors, Duff Killigan, or Professor Dementor?" Ron asked, counting their villains off the top of his head.

"This isn't something a pair like the Seniors would do. It doesn't follow the so-called traditional rules of evildoers. And I doubt Duff is worried about my educational well-being, seeing as he still angry about me preventing him from creating the world's largest golf course. As for Dementor, well... that wasn't his henchmen we were chasing, that's for sure."

"So... do you think it's Drakken? If it is, well... at least he'll remember my name this time!"

Kim laughed. "I'm sure he'll never forget your name now. But I doubt he'd be serious about trying something again after what we did to him."

"If it's not Drakken, well... who do we have left?"

"I don't know," the teen heroine shrugged. "It must be somebody new."

"Well, whomever this guy is," her dad said, clenching his right fist in anger, "he'll pay for messing with my girl's future!"

"We're not catching him tonight, though," sighed Kim. "Wade hasn't gotten back to me, which means they're probably long gone by now."

"You sure they're not hiding in the sewers?" Ron suggested.

"They looked as if they were in a rush to get out of town. I sincerely doubt they're still down there."

"So what now?"

"Well... hopefully Wade will do everything he can to find them. In the meantime, I guess I'd better take GJ up on their offer."

Ron gasped. "You mean you're actually serious? What about the whole 'this is a hobby' stuff you were blabbing about?"

"I wasn't blabbing! And... besides, it's just basic recruiting."

"I'm siding with Ron on this one," agreed Dr. Possible. "I've heard fishy things about secret organizations."

"Dad, GJ's just like the FBI or the CIA... only more covert like the Secret Service. And I've worked with them a few times independently. They're on the level."

"But are you sure you want to commit to saving the world full-time? You could get so busy that you might not see your family for days, months... even years!"

Ron gasped. "Exactly! What about me? We've been through everything together! Who was by your side every time you faced off with Doctor Drakken? When you fought mutants and disfigured sea life? When you traveled into space, back in time, and into cable television? Who was the one... that always cared for you and stood by you? It was I, Ron Stoppable, and...

"Well, Kim... I can't imagine continuing to live in this world without you by my side."

Kim smirked smugly as Ron poured out his soul to her. But upon catching her non-reaction to him being gone... he caught on.

"You were planning on taking me with you to GJ to begin with, weren't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then what with all the making me plead and beg?"

"I just wanted to see the look on your face, that's all."

"You made me do all of that for nothin'?"

"Well... not exactly..."

Kim reached over and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. Overjoyed over receiving an affection of love from his girlfriend, he began to beg for more.

"Oh, woe is me! I'd move mountains for the chance to continue to be your sidekick for the rest of my life!"

"Mountains?" Kim raised an eyebrow with some interest.

"Okay, knock it off you two!" Kim's dad interjected. "I understand you two are now steady, but that doesn't mean you can go all out. And that includes on this GJ trip."

"It's no big, dad!" Kim said, blowing her father's worries off. "Just because we're going isn't a guarantee we'll become full-fledged GJ members. I may save the world frequently, but I'm pretty much an outsider to them. I'm sure they've got a bunch of recruits that are way more talented and groomed to be secret agents than me. I just want to see how I stack up to the best in the world, that's all."

"And you and Ronald?"

"We'll be so busy going through the recruitment process, we probably won't have time for each other. But, if everything works out, by the end of the day tomorrow I'll be all past this GJ thing and I can worry about graduation and college and you won't have to worry about what Ron and I are doing by ourselves." Kim then rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like GJ's gonna hire me the moment I step in the door. Right?"

**To be continued in Part 6 - Coming next week!**


	7. When They Mean Comprehensive

_Classified Location  
20 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"All you need to do is sign on the dotted line," Dr. Director told them out loud. "Once you do, you'll join the ranks of the most elite secret crime fighting organization in the world!"

On the other side of Dr. Director's desk sat Kim and Ron, each with a massive employee contract sitting on their laps. As they finished going over it, Agent Du observed them as he leaned against the wall to their left.

"It's an honor for me to be here to be the second to welcome you to the team, Agent Possible," Agent Du said. "And, yeah, you too... Stoppable."

Dr. Director and Agent Du then glanced at each other before she reached for her phone and dialed up another office in the facility.

"How are we doing on coming up with a codename for Ron Stoppable?"

"Not good! We can't find a last name that's compatible with his first name!"

"How about Ron the Invincible, a.k.a., Agent Invincible!" Ron suggested. "It's not that hard..."

Kim elbowed Ron in the arm.

"Tense moment here!"

Dr. Director held out a pen, which Kim reached for and instantly brought down on the top page of the contract. But once it got there, it froze in place! Kim looked as if she was ready to sign on the dotted line, but she couldn't move her hand to do it.

"I... can't... **DO THIS**!"

Suddenly, the sound of a tape being paused was heard, and Kim and Ron appeared in front of the screen, walking to the center.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kim cried. "How did we end up at this part already? Shouldn't the readers know what I had to go through in the tryouts just to get to this point?"

"Yep," Ron sighed. "Moral dilemmas, you completely showing Agent Du up, me... losing my pants. I swear... the writer must think that **NEVER GETS OLD**!"

"Well, to be fair, this chapter was supposed to be released seven months to the day, today! The writer probably figured, being away so long, he needed something that would instantly grab the readers' attention again."

"Okay... attention grabbed! Now what?"

"We go back to the beginning."

"What? You mean this is a **RECAP CHAPTER**?"

"No. We're just going back far enough to cover what the readers don't know about yet."

"Oh. Couldn't we save time by just doodling it all on a piece of paper?"

"Ron!" Kim hissed, putting her hands on her hips. "Disney didn't bring us back so we can diss their other shows."

With that, Kim stomped out, stage left.

"Awww..." Ron whined. "But I have this great one-liner about how we replaced the..."

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

KP's back, and so's this fic!

As we start Day Two, we kick off the resumption by showcasing a three-part arc surrounding Kim and Ron trying out to become the newest agents of Global Justice! Let's get started!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Six - When They Mean Comprehensive (03.08.07)**

_Middleton Park  
26 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

The sun had just risen completely over the horizon, and Kim was sitting on a bench in the midst of Middleton Park. Dressed in her mission clothes, she glanced down at her watch and saw that it was seven o'clock on the nose. She then began to tap her foot impatiently for several seconds...

Until a familiar scream filled the air. And it was getting louder and louder...

"Aaaaaaaaaa**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!"

Ron rode into the park on his scooter, screaming his lungs out as he barreled towards Kim. Seeing her, he slammed on the brakes, skidding slightly to the left as he kicked up some small pebbles and dirt from the sidewalk and came to a stop just to the right of his girlfriend.

"Hack ack!" gagged Kim, as she tried to fan away the dirt. "**RON!**"

"Sorry I'm late, KP!" Ron apologized as he hopped off the scooter. "But, are you sure about this?"

Kim thought for a second, then nodded affirmatively.

"Yes. I have to."

"Whoa, whoa, I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about me! I mean, you think they'll let me tryout too?"

"And me?" squeaked Rufus as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground right underneath Ron's feet, sucking him and Rufus down, then disappearing in an instant.

"Ron**NNNNNNNNNNNN**?" Kim wailed as the bench she was sitting on quickly fell backwards and through her into another hole that had opened up behind the bench.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Rufus found themselves being whisked through a series of underground tubes, heading downwards and sideways and every which way for a minute or two before reaching the end of the chute. Kim and Ron landed feet first on the ground, with Ron catching Rufus as he fell out... after he had slipped from the safe confines of Ron's trousers.

"We're here," Kim noted as she took a step forward.

"And suddenly, I realize that's a mistake!" Agent Du growled as he stepped out of the shadows to meet them.

Ron gulped in fear.

"Uh... do those things go back up?" he asked, point at the chutes.

* * *

Seconds later, Kim and Ron were sitting in Dr. Director's office as Agent Du made a formal complaint regarding 'the sidekick' being present at an exclusive recruitment session.

"This is preposterous! The only person I recommended for GJ was Miss Possible! Her joke of a sidekick isn't worthy to even tryout!"

"Now wait there just a minute!" Ron objected. "Perhaps you have forgotten about... The Ron Factor!"

"I heard that was disproved," Du stated, glancing at Dr. Director.

"Yes," she recalled. "Yes, it was."

"Okay, so I'm not THE reason for Kim's success... but I am A reason! I'm still by her side every step of the way! Nothing's gonna ever slow me down, no, sir! I mean, ma'am."

"He does make an interesting point."

"But..."

"Kim," Dr. Director said, pointing the discussion in the heroine's direction. "Are you willing to vouch for Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes," Kim absolutely agreed, though her face looked a tad hesitant. "Sure, he's not perfect. But nobody is."

"He's as far from a perfect recruit as can be!" Du argued.

"You just don't know him as well as I do!"

"I'm sure you know each other quite well, Miss Possible. Especially through your escapades of romance..."

"What?" Kim and Dr. Director yelled in unison.

"Yeah, what?" Ron added. "I mean, what does that mean, anyway?"

"That was uncalled for!" Kim exclaimed.

Dr. Director nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's not bring any agent or prospective agent's personal lives into this. You understand you will be written up for this?"

Agent Du sighed, then bowed to her. "I apologize for my choice of words."

"May I say something?" Kim asked, raising her hand.

"Of course."

"I was willing to forgive any worries about the ability of Agent Du and I to work together given our rocky past. But this? I won't stand for being insulted like that!"

"I understand your concerns, Kimberly, but despite his lack of tact, Agent Du is our best recruiter. Every person that he's guided through the recruitment process has become an agent of Global Justice! To be the best, you have to be trained by the best!"

"I apologize for what I said," Agent Du told Kim. "If it's any consolation, I will do everything in my power to make sure you pass the recruitment tests with flying colors!"

"You see?" Ron cut in. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"You, on the other hand, I have no business with."

"Oh, come on!" Kim objected. "Those words you're apologizing for stung Ron just as much as they did me."

"Hmmmm..." Dr. Director murmured. "Kimberly has a point. Therefore, I hereby decree that Agent Will Du, you will be responsible for guiding both Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable through the entire process."

"Boo-ya!" Ron shouted as a smile appeared on Kim's face.

"But, Dr. Director!" pleaded Agent Du.

"I'm sure that's not too tough a task for my best recruiter, right?"

Agent Du sighed in defeat. "Fine... I'll train Kimberly and... him."

"Very well then," Dr. Director said as she stood up. "The tests begin immediately! Good luck to you both."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after measuring and fitting for temporary uniforms, Kim and Ron joined Will as they made their way towards Sector B-12, where the recruitment check-in desk was set up.

"I've never noticed," Kim said as she gave her red 'recruit' uniform the once over, "but I really like this outfit! Well, other than it being red..."

"Standard issue for all... recruits," Will told her. "Once you become agents, you'll get the blue ones just like mine."

"Good to know, 'cause red doesn't look good on me!" Ron exclaimed. "And there's no pocket for Rufus!"

He pointed down at Rufus, who was reduced to holding onto the fabric just above Ron's right ankle.

"There's no place for animals in GJ!"

Ron shook his head. "Nuh uh. Rufus is family! Where he goes, I go!"

"And where Ron goes," Kim added, "I go!"

"Look, whatever! I guess we can make an exception."

"Yes!" Ron and Rufus rejoiced.

"Okay, first things first... we need to get you two profiled."

* * *

Agent Du led Kim and Ron to what amounted to a makeshift doctor's office. Several other recruits and their recruiting officers were there as well, already getting their check-ups.

"Wait..." Kim jumped in, "you mean we have to get a full medical exam?"

"Pretty much," Agent Du replied. "After all, what's the point of recruiting someone if they have some sort of disease that'll kill him in two months?"

"You mean we have to... **STRIP NAKED**?"

"You mean we have to... **GET SHOTS**?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then at Will, and then back at each other.

"You're still afraid of shots?" Kim smirked.

"Heh heh..." Ron laughed nervously. "I guess your... thing... would be much more scary. For you. I mean, I've dropped my pants so many times..."

"I really needed to hear that," Agent Du said sarcastically. "Thank you, Ronald."

* * *

Soon afterwards, Kim and Ron were standing behind their own individual white screens, with only their heads visible to the examiners on the other side. Good thing, too, because they had been stripped down to their 'essentials,' and only the nurse in their individual 'rooms' could actually see their whole bodies.

"Can we just **PLEASE** get this over with?" Kim pleaded. "This **SO** doesn't feel right!"

"And how come it's so **COLD** in here!" Ron yelled from his 'room,' about 300 feet away.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," one of the examiners stated aloud. "Recruit Number A-three-dash-two-zero-eight. Age? 17. Height? Approximately five feet, eight inches. Weight?"

"Hey!" Kim shouted.

"Ahem... okay, we'll just list that as 'unknown'..."

"Ronald Stoppable," another examiner exclaimed. "Wait a... Stoppable? Is that really your name?"

"Yes, and I would like it if you didn't make fun of it!"

"I'm not! It's just... it's so un-secret agent. We'll have to give you a new last name."

"How about... **RON THE INVINCIBLE**!"

Silence rang throughout the room.

"Note... needs new last name," Examiner #2 stated as he scribbled it on his clipboard. "Okay, age? 17. Height? Five feet, ten-and-one-quarter inches. Weight? 142 pounds."

"Wait a minute! I got on the scale this morning, and it clearly said 144! Get your facts straight!"

"Sigh... okay, 144..."

* * *

Next up, a doctor gave both of them a full medical check-up. Back in their full uniforms now, of course.

"We'll begin with a blood pressure check," he said as he attached a measuring cuff to Kim's left arm. "Now just relax..."

"Wheeze... uh... wheeze..."

Both Kim and the doctor peered to their right, where Ron's face was flushing red as the cuff attached to his left arm was ballooning out of control. And the reading on the machine was rising to astronomical levels.

"Hey, relax!"

Too late... the machine exploded, sending metal parts flying all over the place, and Kim and the doctor scrambling for cover. Ron finally was able to breathe again, though the shock of the blast had knocked him temporarily unconscious as he fell back onto the table he was sitting on.

Kim's machine suddenly began to beep, and she and the doctor looked up at the blood pressure machine she was hooked up to. It read 165 over 96.

"I suppose I can get a free retake, right?" Kim asked.

* * *

The doctor then began to check their reflexes, as he hit each of Kim's knees with a rubber hammer, one at a time.

"Normal..." he noted as he jotted the results down on Kim's form.

He then walked over to perform the same test on Ron.

"Now... just relax..."

He deliver a small tap to Ron's left knee, which responded by... shooting straight out and kicking the doctor in the gut. He then fell backwards to the ground, panting heavily.

"Oops... sorry, dude!" Ron apologized as Kim shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Next up...

"Okay, Miss Possible, your immunization records seem to be up to snuff."

"That's great!"

"As for you, Mr. Stoppable..."

The doctor then pulled out a huge syringe and started inching towards Ron.

"No, no, **AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Ron leapt up from his seat and started running around the room, with the doctor giving chase. Medical equipment started being tossed around the room, and Kim once again had to retreat to safety in the corner once again.

"You know this hurts a lot more if you **DON'T RELAX!**"

"The point is **IT'S STILL GONNA HURT!**"

* * *

And finally...

"Man, when they mean comprehensive, boy, heh heh, they mean it!"

"Yeah, Ron. Heh heh..."

Kim and Ron peered around the area to see if anyone was looking before glancing, out of the corner of their eyes, to the gray drop slot door to the right. Then, the two began to whistle as they turned their backs to each other, revealing that they were each holding a small container which they had been hiding behind their backs. They then simultaneously slipped them into the slot, which sent them to the facility's laboratory.

"Promise to never mention of this moment ever again?"

"Do what now?"

"**RON!**"

"I'm kidding, kidding... yes, let us forget this moment! And never speak of it again."

The two nodded in unison, then resumed their whistling as they strolled off, officially completing their medical exams...

**To be continued in Part 7 - Coming in two weeks!**


	8. That's Way Too Easy

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

It's time for more adventures of 'Kim and Ron trying to become agents of Global Justice!' Yeah!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Seven - That's Way Too Easy (03.22.07)**

_Global Justice Headquarters  
24 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"Now the fun really begins!"

Agent Du was leading Kim and Ron, back in their red uniforms, towards Sector A-1, where the recruitment procedures would continue.

"Well, it can't be any worse than what we went through!" blabbed Ron.

Du smiled as he led them into a room with about seven other potential agents. And they were all sitting at desks. Ron instantly realized what was going on.

"A test? **YOU'RE GONNA GIVE US A TEST?**"

"The duties of a Global Justice agent require a great deal of intelligence. A simple test like this shouldn't be any trouble for someone who inspires to be one of us."

Kim smiled. "That sounds like a challenge."

Kim rolled up her sleeves and walked into the room. Ron, though, was visibly having second thoughts.

"Heh heh... honestly, I'm not good with tests, so... maybe I should skip this part. I mean... it won't hurt my overall evaluation, right?"

"I have a responsibility to make sure you become a GJ agent! As much as it pains me to admit it... my reputation is riding on you passing that test!"

Will pushed Ron into the room, and the test proctor beckoned him to take the last open seat. Once Ron was seated, the proctor passed out test booklets, Number 2 pencils, and answer sheets.

"Excuse me!" Ron said, raising his hand. "What is the test on? I mean, shouldn't we at least know?"

"You think this is grade school?" questioned the proctor. "Any good agent knows how to act under stressful situations."

"But that doesn't explain what's on the..."

"You have one hour, starting... **NOW!**"

All of the other recruits, including Kim, flipped their test booklets open to the first page and quickly went to work. Ron looked around the room with confusion and anxiety.

"Hey, blond-haired kid!"

Ron looked to the front towards the test proctor.

"I suggest you get started," he said with a smile. "Trust me... you're going to need every minute."

"Uh... okay."

Ron closed his eyes and slowly flipped open the first page of the test. He read the first question quietly to himself.

"What is the capital city of the United States? A, New York. B, Philadelphia. C, Washington. D, Los Angeles. Hmmm... maybe this won't be so bad after all..."

Ron bubbled in C on his answer sheet and moved on to Question 2.

"2 + a + b + c -3. Solve for x. Wait... solve for x? There is no x! How am I supposed to solve for x if there's no x?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" shushed the other test-takers.

"This is why I hate tests," Ron muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"I can't believe you subject people to that," Ron told Will as he walked out of the classroom an hour later.

"What are you talking about? That was the easiest written exam GJ has given in months!"

"Don't mind Ron," Kim said, emerging from inside. "Ron just doesn't test well."

"Test? Well? Ha!" laughed Ron. "Never in the same sentence!"

"Very well then... I hope you're athletic, Stoppable. You're gonna need an awfully great test on the physical exam to get in."

"Physical exam? But we already saw the doctor! And **THEY SAW EVERYTHING**!"

"Ron... Will means physical as in speed, strength, endurance..."

"Ohhhhhhh. That kind of physical."

* * *

Will took Kim and Ron to a sports arena, where several of the other recruits had already begun running several drills.

"I hope you two are ready. This is where recruits stop dropping like flies!"

"I'm sure we can handle this... no big!" Kim said enthusiastically.

"So... do we have to change again?" Ron asked.

"You're a GJ operative," Will scolded him. "The uniform **NEVER** comes off while on duty."

"Never?"

"**NEVER!** Now, if you'll follow me..."

* * *

First up... the 40-yard dash!

Kim was standing right beside a cone, waiting in anticipation as Will waited at a second cone 40 yards away, armed with a stopwatch.

"On my mark!" Will ordered, raising his left arm into the air while holding the watch with his right. "And... **GO!**"

Kim sprinted as fast as she could towards Will. It only took a few seconds to reach and pass him, and as she did, Agent Du stopped the clock. Kim slowed herself down to a walk and started heading back.

"5.0. Not bad... for a beginner."

Kim smirked as Will recorded the result, then reset his watch to time Ron, who was waiting at the starting line.

"Okay, Stoppable... **GO!**"

Ron bolted towards Will, without any of the form typical of a world-class sprinter. Still, Ron gave it his all... so much that he tripped over his own shoelaces as he crossed the finish line. Will was about to elicit a chuckle when he looked as his watch and stopped.

"A 4.8? An amateur like you? And, you tripped over yourself, too!"

"Is that fast?" Ron uttered as he got back to his feet.

Will smiled. "Maybe you've got potential after all."

"Really?"

He then coughed as Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Then again... the recruitment tests are far from over. Let's go..."

Agent Du led them to the next test, as Ron flashed Kim a grin from ear-to-ear.

"I think he likes me!"

"Let's not get carried away, Ron..." Kim said as she followed Will.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some other classified location...

"Agent Charlie! Agent Delta! Status report!"

Agents Charlie and Delta responded from the phone down in the helicopter launch bay, where a group of agents were beginning to load supplies onto one of the choppers.

"We're on schedule, boss!" reported Agent Charlie. "Estimated time of departure is T-minus 20 minutes."

"That means we'll be ready to leave in 20 minutes," 'translated' Agent Delta.

"I know what that means!" the boss yelled. "You do remember your mission, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" confirmed Charlie. "We're taking over Agent Alpha's last mission... the apprehension and elimination of Global Justice Agent Will Du!"

"And how about Will's 'girlfriend?'"

"The girl with the website who proclaims 'she can do anything?'"

"Website? Dang nabbit contraptions... what was her name? Kim... Kim Possible?"

"Yeah, that's it! Kim Possible! Yes... if we see her, we're supposed to eliminate her too if she interferes."

"If worse comes to worse," the boss told them, "go to plan C."

"Yes, sir!" the two replied in unison.

The boss smiled. "If our intel is correct, Agent Du won't be the only Global Justice operative we'll take down today."

* * *

Back at Global Justice Headquarters, Kim had just scaled to the top of a man-made rock climb, where she grabbed a little yellow flag that awaited her. Once she had it, she started rappelling back down.

"Impressive," Will noted as he turned his attention to Ron, who was stuck about halfway up and struggling to get any further.

"I can do this," Ron said to himself.

"Stoppable! Some time today!"

Ron reached for the next foothold and grabbed a hold of it. Or so he thought, as his fingers slipped and Ron lost his grip with his other hand, thus dislodging him from the rock face.

"Nice try, Ron!" Kim said encouragingly, trying to cheer him up.

Will glared at Kim, then headed off to prep the next test. Kim started to take off her climbing gear as Ron was safely brought back to the ground by a few Global Justice operatives.

"I'm still here, so I must be doing well enough to keep them from kicking me out now, right, KP?"

"I think he's not happy that you're going to ruin his recruitment success rate because you're not passing all of the tests."

"It's not from lack of trying! If you want to be a GJ agent, then I want to be right beside you, Kim! I couldn't dream of being anywhere else."

"Awwww..." Kim smiled as she walked over and gave Ron a hug. "I want you beside me, too."

"That's good," applauded Agent Du as he cut in on their moment. "You'll need that for the next few tests. They're teamwork tests... and since you two already have experience, I assume this'll be a breeze."

"Of course!" Kim said smugly. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Kim had a blindfold tied around her head to block her vision as she made her way through a maze filled with traps of all sorts. Up above her, Ron fed her instructions on what to do next as Will just stood there and observed.

"Okay, Kim, stop! There's a big hole in the floor about a step or two in front of you. But there's a very small ledge on the left side that can get you by! Feel for the way to your left!"

"Got it, Ron!"

Kim reached her left arm out and slowly stepped in that direction until she felt the wall. Once she did, Kim stiffened her back and pressed it against the smooth surface. She then began to sidestep her way to the small ledge and then across the pit.

"That's it! Now, keep running forward. There's a right turn coming up!"

"Tell me when..."

"Wait for it... wait for it... **NOW!**"

Kim turned right as instructed and headed down a new corridor. But Ron immediately spotted a new problem.

"**GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!**"

"What?"

"Kim, duck!"

Kim did so without hesitation, feeling the heat as an actual fireball flew above her head.

"That was real?"

"And so are the others coming your way!"

Sure enough, a group of fireballs just a second apart or so were all heading towards Kim.

"Tell me which way to dodge, Ron!"

"Yeah, um... they're all coming from in front of you. First one... dodge right!"

Kim took a step to her right, narrowly dodging the second fireball in time.

"Dodge left! Then right! Then left again! Duck! Jump!"

Kim followed her boyfriend's directions to the letter, dodging every single one.

"So, Ron, is that it?" Kim asked as the wall about 50 feet in front of her starting moving in her direction.

"Uh..."

And then, the wall suddenly lit up with fire and started to burn. Even worse, a second wall rose up from the ground behind Kim... leaving her trapped.

"What the..." Ron shouted in a panic as he turned to Will. "Do something! Kim's gonna get barbecued down there!"

"I'll do no such thing!" Will responded with defiance.

"Kim, take off your..."

"If she takes off the blindfold, she'll fail the test!" Will yelled, causing Ron to pause. "And since this is a team test, if one of you fails... you both fail! And trust me, Stoppable... you can't afford to fail any more tests."

"But Kim!"

"She'll survive... if you hurry..."

"Uh... Ron..." Kim said with some worry in her voice. "It's getting a little warm down here. What's going on? What am I trying to dodge?"

"This is madness!" Ron panicked. "**MADNESS! KIM!**"

Suddenly, Rufus popped out of Ron's right boot with a yawn. He had been taking a nap when he heard Ron's yelling. Rufus quickly glanced down over the railing and saw the danger Kim was in. Rufus gasped, then quickly tried to think of a way to save her. He then seemed to recall something as he quickly scurried up Ron and to his collar.

"What is it, Rufus?"

Rufus reached inside Ron's collar and pressed a button that was hidden underneath it. He pressed it, and in an instant, Ron's GJ uniform was replaced by a suit. A flame-retardant protective suit, complete with a helmet that fit snugly over Ron's head.

"Rufus, you're a genius! Kim!"

"Ron!"

"There's a button inside your collar! Press it! Hurry!"

Kim felt the flames getting hotter, aware that they had almost reached her. Fearlessly, she reached up and found the button in a hurry. Ron glanced down from above and saw that Kim was engulfed in flames in a small enclosed space with nowhere to go.

"**KIM!**"

The fire began to rage for a few more seconds, leaving Ron and Rufus to worry about Kim's condition. Then, the fire abruptly disappeared, quickly being replaced by smoke, which filled the chamber.

"R... Ron! Can you... me, Ron?"

"Kim? **KIM!** You're alive!"

"Of course I am! I've got the best sidekick in the world guiding me!"

Ron blushed at that comment.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet..." recommended Will.

The roof above the makeshift chamber where Kim was trapped started to close.

"Ron... what's going on?"

Ron turned to look at Will for help.

"I'd suggest you tell Kimberly to revert back to her standard issue uniform. Oh, and to take off her blindfold."

"Take off her blindfold? But you just said..."

"Trust me... she'll want to take it off."

* * *

In the 'chamber,' Kim heard the sound of a door locking. Shortly thereafter, she heard a different one open... and something began to gush out of it and collect at her feet.

"Uh... Ron? Something fishy's going on here."

"Kim! I'd toss the suit... and your blindfold..."

"My blindfold? But Will told me that I wasn't allowed to touch..."

"He just told me that you'll **WANT** to take it off!"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, then reached up to deactivate her suit. The flame-retardant suit disappeared and was replaced by the red GJ uniform. Kim then proceeded to take off her blindfold, and she realized the situation she was in.

She was trapped in a closed chamber that was filling with water, replacing the smoke that had been in there. And it was filling fast, as it was almost up to her knees already.

"Ron... the chamber's filling with water!"

"Water? What are we going to do?"

Kim looked up to the ceiling and spotted a latch above. She also spotted two pipes in the wall, from which the water was coming out of.

"There's an exit above me!" Kim exclaimed. "If I let the chamber fill up, I should be able to float to the top and escape!"

"Go for it, KP!"

"Then again... that's way too easy."

Suddenly, the rate that water was coming in doubled when two more pumps appeared above the first two. The increased force of water pressure surprised Kim, who was pushed down to the chamber floor for a few seconds before she could break free. By the time she got back to the surface, the water level was high enough to keep her feet from touching the ground.

"Ron? Ron? Answer me, Ron!"

Kim reached up to her right ear and pulled out her earpiece. She saw that it was drenched with water, and concluded that it had short-circuited.

"I guess I'm on my own. And given what's going on, I'll be at the top in about a minute. With the chamber completely filling up just seconds later."

She then eyed the latch again as she rose ever closer to it. Then, as she was raised above the pipes, she spotted something shiny emerge from one of the pipes and start to sink towards the bottom.

* * *

"Kim, come in!" Ron called through his microphone. "Kim? **KIM!**"

Ron ran to the railing and peered over down at the chamber. With communication cut off to Kim, Ron had no idea what had just happened in there.

Or how long Kim had to escape...

**To be continued in Part 8 - Coming in two weeks!**


	9. Have You, Possible?

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

The recruitment trilogy wraps up with this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Eight - Have You, Possible? (04.05.07)**

_Global Justice Headquarters  
22 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"Do you always try to kill recruits like this?" Ron yelled at Will, grabbing him by the collar with both hands. "That's my Kimmie in there!"

"If you knew your girlfriend any better, Stoppable, you'd know that she can do anything."

All of a sudden, Rufus sounded off, jumping up and down as he pointed down towards the maze course below. Ron and Will peered over the railing and saw that the latch on the top of the chamber had just been pushed open. And Kim, hair drenched and all, emerged from the nearly-filled room.

Will smirked. "See? She can do anything? Congratulations."

He patted Ron on the back, then ran off the observation platform and down to meet Kim. Ron, amazed yet relieved to see his girl alive, followed without hesitation.

* * *

By the time Will and Ron had reached Kim, she had already been handed a towel to wrap around her hair. But she was still soaked, dripping water on the floor beneath her. Her state didn't deter Ron's worries of her, though, as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"Kim! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ron, I'm fine!"

"Look, we'll sue! They tried to kill you!"

"Ron... will you..."

"You just can't stand the competition, can you?" Ron shouted, looking at Will. "So you went and set up this elaborate fake trial thingy just to get her in a position to kill her!"

"**RON!**"

"Kim, not now!"

"Ron, listen to me!" Kim said, grabbing Ron and turning him around. "They weren't trying to kill me! It was a simple test of teamwork. And you did wonderful!"

"I... I did?"

"I have to admit," Will smirked at Ron, "without your guidance, Kimberly wouldn't have made it to that last harrowing trap."

"And I wouldn't trust my life to anyone else," vouched Kim.

"Wow... that's great! Boo-ya!"

"Don't boo-ya just yet, Stoppable," interrupted Agent Du. "Now the roles are reversed... it's your turn to run the maze."

Ron thought for a second, remembering everything that Kim went through. He then gulped in fear.

"Uh... I don't suppose there's a kiddie-sized version?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ron emerged from the same maze. His clothes were soaked, his uniform pants were slightly singed and they had a hole in the backside... revealing the back of Ron's boxer shorts.

"GJ operatives are required to pay for their own replacement uniforms," Will told Ron as he recorded Ron's test results.

"Doesn't nearly burning my butt off count for extra credit?" Ron asked, as Kim tried to hide her own snickering.

* * *

Kim and Ron's next test involved answering a series of questions being asked by Will, which they had to respond to by writing the answers on a notepad. But they had to make sure they got the same answer, even though they were separated by a makeshift wall and they couldn't talk to each other.

"First question... two plus three equals?"

Kim and Ron quickly wrote '5' and showed it to Will.

"Okay. How about this... the number of states in the United States is?"

Kim produced an answer almost immediately, holding up '50.' Ron struggled for a few seconds, but then he too ended up writing '50.'

"Who's the 16th President of the United States?"

Once again, Kim came with a fast response, showing 'Lincoln.' Ron was quick too. But he wrote down 'Old guy with an axe.' Will responded by pressing a button on a control panel next to him. A panel in the floor opened up and sprayed both Kim and Ron with milk.

"**RON!**"

"What? I thought the guy with the axe was 16th!"

"That's George Washington, and he was the 1st!"

"Ahem..." Will coughed. "Next question... what cheat code do you enter to immediately skip to Level 33 of 'Mole Monsters from Planet Jupiter?'"

"What kind of question is **THAT**?"

The panel opened once again and Kim and Ron were subjected to another does of squirted milk.

"Come on, Kim, we're not supposed to talk! Besides, everyone knows the answer to that one!"

Ron held up, in arrow form, 'left right up up left left right down.' Will responded... by pressing a different button. This time, the panel opened up, and a tomato came flying out... hitting Ron square in the face.

"I thought this was supposed to test how well we knew each other!" Kim shouted at Will. "Not what we knew about pop culture!"

"Any standard GJ operative knows to be prepared for anything, Miss Possible."

Kim seemed miffed as she blew up a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face... before she got pelted with a tomato of her own.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kim asked Will with worry in her voice.

"Hey, that was my line!" Ron shouted.

Kim and Ron were glancing up at the ceiling as they guided a metal pole through a series of turns and pipes. The goal was to get from one end to the other without having the pole touch anything. That was because the entire course had electricity coursing through it.

Which meant if the pole touched anything in the maze...

**ZAP!**

Kim and Ron released their grip when they were suddenly shocked after the pole clipped a pipe. Kim growled at Ron as the hair on both of their heads was standing on end, frazzled by the charge.

* * *

Another question...

"Which would you rather eat? A garden salad or a bowl of nacos?"

Kim predictably wrote 'bowl of nacos,' because, as much as she disagreed with it, she knew Ron would write the same thing.

That is... until Will pulled out a launcher gun of some sort and pelted her and Ron with Diablo sauce.

"Heh heh..." Ron laughed nervously, unaware of the annoyed look on Kim's face. "You picked nacos, didn't you?"

* * *

Kim and Ron were next on a dodgeball court, where it was just them versus five GJ operatives, with three dodgeballs. As Ron screamed his head off in fear, Kim did whatever she had to in order to keep them both 'alive.' Whether it was leaping out of the way, pulling Ron out of harm's way, or catching a ball or two, she was making sure nothing got to her boyfriend.

But when Kim broke away from Ron to grab a loose ball, a member of the opposing team decided to go after her. He tossed it towards Kim's hind leg, and she didn't see it coming.

Luckily, Ron did, as he dived in and caught the ball in the nick of time. As he landed, Kim got to the ball she was chasing and immediately chucked it at the guy who just threw at her. He tried to catch it, but it hit his hands and fell to the floor. Ron then tossed the one he caught up to Kim, who immediately caught the last remaining opponent off-guard, drilling him just above his left foot.

"Game!" Will called, who had been officiating the match.

"Nice save!" Kim complimented Ron.

"Nice throw!" Ron thanked back.

* * *

Back to the pole-guiding task, where Kim and Ron were giving it a second go... and they were only a few feet away from completion...

"Easy..." Kim told Ron, "Easy..."

Getting through the last obstacle, they guided the pole across the finish line, thereby passing the test. Kim and Ron celebrated by high-fiving each other.

* * *

Back to question matching...

"When did you two first meet?"

Kim and Ron both wrote down 'First Day of Kindergarten.'

"In what city was your first mission?"

The two agreed again, this time answering 'Upperton.'

"Your best moment together?"

The two thought about it for a minute before answering. They both ended up writing 'Our kiss at the Senior Prom.'

"Last one... do you like me as a friend?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, even though they couldn't see through the 'wall,' and tried to think of what the other might respond. Kim wrote something down, then closed her eyes in fear as she revealed her answer. A feeling of relief swept over her when she heard Will applauding them.

"You guys really **ARE** geniuses."

Will then got up from his seat and walked off. Ron jumped up from his and walked over to Kim, holding up his notepad. Kim was still holding hers. Both of them read 'Yes.'

"How'd you know?" asked Ron.

"Eh..." Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Just a hunch."

* * *

After a brief rest period, Will led Kim and Ron to their final test, which was being held in Sector C-3.

"We're almost finished," Will said to them. "Just one more test, Kimberly, and we'll have made our decision."

"About time," Kim replied. "Naturally, this is all just a formality..."

"As for you, Stoppable..."

"Yes?"

"You're done."

"What?" Kim and Ron exclaimed simultaneously.

"You don't need to take this last test. We've already made our decision on you."

"You mean he didn't make the cut?"

"But... but..." Ron stuttered, "I did everything you asked of me!"

"That's not my call to make. The higher-ups decide how many tests each recruit should have to take before they pass judgment on who's in and who's out."

"Wait a minute!" Kim remembered. "Ron and I are doing this together! If I make it, he does too! If he doesn't, I'm leaving with him!"

"I never said if Ron was in or out. All I said is that he won't be needed on this final test."

Kim looked at Ron, confused as to what to do. Ron, for once, had realized the truth... and he was going to tell Kim that.

"It all rests on you, Kim! How you do here determines whether we get in or not?"

"But why am I deciding our fate? No offense, but wouldn't they be more worried about you as a GJ agent than me?"

"This is probably some test of leadership or something," deduced Ron. "It's like commanding the cheer squad... piece of cake!"

"Well... if you say so..."

"Kim... I know so! Now.. go in there and pass this for the both of us!"

Kim nodded, then turned towards Will.

"I'm ready."

"Very well," Agent Du said, opening the door heading into C-3. "After you..."

Kim walked inside just as another GJ operative walked out.

"Could you escort Stoppable back to the waiting room?" Agent Du asked of the operative. "Miss Possible will join him once she finishes this exam."

"Of course, Agent Du!" the operative responded before looking at Ron and pointing down the westbound corridor. "This way, please."

Ron nodded and walked away with him. Will then followed the corridor that Kim took, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kim instantly realized why Will didn't want Ron to take this one last test. Given what she was about to do, if she knew about it beforehand, she would've decided to not take it either.

"I suggest you take these," Will told Kim, giving her a pair of goggles and a pair of earplugs.

Will then got his own set and put them on and in. Once Kim did the same, he led her into GJ's firing range, which for the moment was empty save for the lone technician working the controls that moved the targets.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kim asked. "I've never seen you use a firearm."

Will touched a panel on the wall to his left, opening up a hidden compartment that had about a dozen or so small guns in it.

"This is a Beretta 92F, standard issue for all GJ operatives. And this is a 15-bullet cartridge of 9mm Luger... also standard issue."

He handed the pistol and the cartridge to her. He then grabbed a set of his own from the compartment. He loaded the cartridge and stepped up to one of the shooting range booths. He prepared to aim at one of the targets when he noticed that Kim hadn't moved an inch since she was handed the gun.

"It figures... you've never held a real gun before. Have you, Possible?"

"Why do we need to know how to use guns? It's not like we're going to get into shootouts with villains and the like."

"True... but it's standard procedure for every operative to know how to use one in the unfortunate event that it's needed."

Kim still seemed very apprehensive of it all.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never used a gun outside of this shooting range. Have never needed to."

"Well... okay then..."

Kim stepped up to the booth next to Will's and aimed at a bullseye 250 meters away. Her right arm refused to stay steady, as it shook furiously in fear of what Kim was about to do.

"Just relax!" Agent Du told her. "Once you do, the rest will come to you!"

Kim tried to focus on the task ahead as she stared at the target in front of her.

* * *

"You're sure this is the place?" Agent Delta asked as he watched two fellow agents set up charges on the ground.

"This is where the intel said Global Justice had an entry port," Agent Charlie replied. "Now, will you let Agent Golf and Agent Juliet do their job?"

"All set!" Agent Golf exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on the device.

He then started running a wire back to Agent Juliet, who was kneeling beside the detonator about 400 meters away. With her were Agent Kilo, Agent Oscar, and Agent Quebec, who were standing by. As Agent Golf and Agent Juliet completed the set up, Agent Charlie and Agent Delta were 400 meters out on the opposite side of where the charges lied, giving a thumbs up signal to them.

"I love the smell of stuff exploding in the day!" proclaimed Agent Juliet.

"Just press the button already!" Agent Golf shouted at her.

"**TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!**"

She pressed on the detonator, setting off the charges instantly.

Ka-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**To be continued in Part 9 - Coming in two weeks!**


	10. Nice Distraction!

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

A little more action, sort of, with an invasion chapter this time. What are Kim and Ron's roles in this? Read on to discover the answer!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Nine - Nice Distraction! (04.19.07)**

_Global Justice Headquarters  
21 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Kim was in the midst of aiming the pistol she was holding towards the target when, all of a sudden, the room began to shake. Not enough to throw the room into disarray, but enough that she and Agent Du could feel it.

After a few seconds, it stopped. Then, an alarm began to blare.

"Condition Red, Code Two!" a robotic voice shouted over the base's PA system. "Condition Red, Code Two!"

"What does that mean?" Kim asked Agent Du.

"It means... someone's attempting an illegal infiltration!"

* * *

"Condition Red, Code Two! Condition Red, Code Two!"

In the waiting room, many of the recruits were awaiting the final results when the alarms began to go off. Immediately, the agents in the area sprung into action.

"Get the recruits to the lockdown areas!" one agent ordered. "Take half to Area Three, the other half to Area Five! This area has to be cleared, **NOW**!"

The other full-time agents started herding the recruits as specified, including Ron and Rufus, who, like many, didn't know what was going on.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as an agent picked him up from his seat. "I'm waiting for someone!"

"We have no time!" the agent yelled back. "We're in Condition Red! We must get all visitors to the safe zone!"

"But I'm not a visitor! I'm a recruit! And what about..."

"No time! Move, move, **MOVE**!"

The agent picked up Ron, despite his verbal objections, and carried him on his shoulder as he followed a group towards Area Three. Rufus was hanging on for dear life to the cuffs of Ron's pant legs.

"**KIIIIIIIIIIM!**"

* * *

"You have to take me to Ron!" Kim demanded as she followed Agent Du out of C-3. "Then you have to let us help you with whatever's going on!"

"If you insist," Agent Du responded, turning right and following the same path Kim remembered Ron being taken down when he left her.

* * *

Back above ground, the smoke around the area where the explosives had been detonated was beginning to clear. Apparently, the place they had tried to blow up was the far end of a parking lot at the yet-to-open Middleton Outlet Mall. It was a business district, and given the noise, a few curious people, most who were doing training at various shops at the mall in preparation for the center's opening, came out to see what was going on.

"I knew we should've done this at night," Agent Charlie sighed, running his hand down his face in disbelief.

"I told you to get the ones with the muffler!" Agent Juliet, yelled, smacking her assistant, Agent Golf, across the face.

"Uh..." Agent Quebec wondered, looking at Agent Oscar. "If G comes before J, then why is Golf the assistant to Juliet? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I don't know," shrugged Agent Oscar.

"People are onto us!" Agent Delta said, pointing out the nosy civilians.

"Quickly, get in the hole!" ordered Agent Charlie.

One by one, the agents hopped into the hole and, hopefully, down into Global Justice Headquarters. But just as Agent Quebec was about to jump in, Agent Charlie stopped him.

"What... what are you doing?" he asked Quebec.

"Uh... getting in the hole?"

Charlie pointed at the curious civilians. Realizing what that signal meant, Quebec sighed as he started walking towards them.

"Why am I always, **ALWAYS** the distraction?" he muttered.

"And make up a good one this time!" Charlie yelled after them. "No pansy stuff like we're digging for Lettuce Patch Tykes! I mean... what was up with that, lame brain?"

* * *

Agent Du and Kim had made their way to a door that was locked by a numeric keypad.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked. "This isn't the waiting room!"

"Of course it's not, Possible!" Agent Du said as he punched in the correct sequence to open the door. "It's a shortcut to the waiting room!"

As soon as the door whooshed open, Kim ran in. After taking a few steps inside, she noticed that she had just ran into a completely furnished, yet empty, office. Which had no other doors out. Other than the one she had just come through, which she heard quickly whoosh shut. Realizing she had been duped, she turned about and glanced at the door to see if there was a keypad on her side.

"You realize that this won't hold me for long!" Kim yelled. "I'm going to help you, and so is Ron... whether you like it or not!"

"Kimberly, you and Stoppable are just recruits," Agent Du told her from the other side. "As talented and experienced as you may be on the outside... in here, people such as myself are the top dogs! So why don't you be good like the rest of the recruits and let the real agents take care of this."

"So that's how it is, huh?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Possible. It's just... standard procedure."

With that, Agent Du ran off to join his fellow agents in protecting their headquarters. Kim immediately turned towards the keypad, and then glanced down at her red uniform. Her pocketless red uniform.

"No Kimmunicator, no gadgets, no Wade," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

* * *

Meanwhile, agents were beginning to gather by the east side entrance tubes. Five of them were there, armed with laser rifles and aiming them all at where the elevator-like doors to the tubes opened.

"Are we sure it's this one?" asked one agent.

"Yeah!" nodded a second. "Dr. Director said the east side!"

Suddenly, a scream filled the air from above. Then two. And three. Followed by four, then five, all mixed together in a way as if it sounded like the screamers were trying to outdo each other. Finally, five intruders, four men and one woman, all landed at the bottom of Tube E-1, piled on top of each other in a somewhat comical fashion. After a few seconds, the doors quickly opened, spilling the five of them onto the landing pad floor.

"We're... here..." noted Agent Delta.

"And we've got quite the welcoming committee," Agent Charlie said with a smile as he, on the top of the pile, got up.

"Stay where you are!" yelled one of the GJ agents. "You're trespassing on a government installation!"

"Dude, you can't say that!" said another GJ operative. "We're supposed to be secret! Under the radar like!"

"Why didn't you all stop me before I said it, then?"

"Because, duh, it's supposed to be obvious!"

"Hey!" a third GJ operative said, not being distracted by the debate and still having his rifle trained on the intruders. "You were told to stay where you are!"

The five intruding agents were now all on their feet and staring down the Global Justice operatives and their weapons.

"I don't listen to men I don't trust," Agent Juliet said, reaching into her holster and pulling out what looked like a small pistol.

"She's drawing a weapon!" shouted GJ agent #4. "Fire!"

Juliet's fellow agents quickly drew their arms and started firing just as the GJ operatives reached for the trigger. With one laser shot apiece, the enemy agents hit their marks, stunning GJ's agents and dropping them to the floor.

"Item K-two-nine-seven," Charlie stated, walking over to the immobile agents. "A paralyzing laser pistol. Pretty amazing that such a small beam-powered weapon has a sizable range, eh?"

"Meh," Juliet commented as she holstered her gun. "I prefer anything from the T-series myself."

"Me too," Agent Golf nodded in agreement.

Juliet smacked Golf across the face. "I'm not impressed by copycats!"

"You know," smirked Agent Delta. "They say you always hurt the ones you love the most."

Juliet drew her pistol again and immediately pointed it at Delta's head. But Charlie jumped in before she could pull the trigger.

"Hey, slapping Golf is one thing, but that's a superior agent you're trying to supersede there!"

"Fine, fine," Juliet shook her head nonchalantly as she pulled the gun away... and immediately turned and fired at Agent Oscar's chest, leaving him in the same state as the GJ agents.

"Awww..." complained Delta. "I was about to tell him that he could become the new Agent November after this mission. Now he'll probably get passed over by Agent Papa because of this."

"Look," Charlie cut in. "Let's just do what we came here to do and blow this burg."

Juliet reached for the holster on the other side of her hips and went to draw it, but Golf placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"I don't think he meant literally."

"Darn it," Juliet said, snapping her fingers.

Charlie sighed and then pointed to his right. "You two go down that way. Delta and I will go the other way. Remember, do not kill anyone other than Agent Will Du! Unless... they get in your way."

"Right," nodded Delta, Golf, and Juliet in confirmation.

* * *

"I told you to **GET IN THERE**!"

Ron and Rufus were trying to push their way past the agents guarding the door to Area Three, where they were supposed to be locked up with several of the other recruits for their own safety.

"And I told you that I need to find Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron finally broke free of the agents' grip and ran down the hall, with Rufus still clipped to his pant leg, giving a chasing guard the raspberry.

"Hey, come back here! It's not safe!"

"Hey... you're not gonna leave me here alone, Agent Montgomery!" said the agent still by the gate, worried. "Right?"

Agents Juliet and Golf were running down the corridor towards the lodging facilities when they suddenly found themselves under fire. Ducking behind nearby corners, the two baited their time as Global Justice agents fired their laser rifles at them.

"They're really tempting me, aren't they?" Juliet growled as she began to reach for her 'other' holster.

"Wait!" Golf screamed from the other side. "Not unless they get in our way!"

"What do you call this, then? A friendly warning?"

"Don't you people ever give up!" yelled an unfamiliar voice to them.

Juliet glanced to her left and saw Ron appear from around the corner, running towards her. A Global Justice operative was right behind him, so she immediately turned her attention to him. She fired at the agent, dropping him to the ground immediately.

"Wow," Ron said as he stopped next to Juliet and caught his breath. "Thanks, but I don't think you had to go that far..."

Juliet turned her pistol on Ron, and Rufus instantly freaked, ducking underneath Ron's pant leg.

"My comrades are wearing suits, and the enemy is in blue... so whose side are you on, red shirt?"

"Heh heh..." Ron chuckled nervously. "Is that a trick question?"

"Uh... Agent Juliet?" her partner, Golf, interrupted.

"Quiet!" she shot back without looking at him. "Can't you see I'm interrogating here?"

Out of nowhere, Juliet felt a small amount of voltage run through her body. Not enough to light her up like a Christmas tree, but more than needed to knock her unconscious, causing her to drop her gun in the process.

"Nice distraction!" complimented the agent, who retracted the node from his electricity-stunning watch.

"Thanks!" Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I think..."

"Come on, you!" said another agent, guiding the already disarmed Golf and leading him down towards the holding cells.

"Do you happen to know where my friend is?" Ron asked the agent who had saved him. "Her name's Kim Possible... she's a recruit just like me?"

The guy shrugged. "Don't know. Probably in one of the safety zones. Which you should be in... what are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Um..." Ron said as he stepped back towards the guy Juliet had knocked out. "He knows... ask him!"

With that, Ron turned around and ran the other way.

"Shouldn't we go after him, sir?" asked one of his subordinates. "Isn't he still a risk to his own safety?"

"Forget him. It's such a big base, the chances of him running into any of the other intruders is pretty slim. Let's just take care of these two for now."

* * *

On the other side of headquarters, Agent Du was the lone man out as he was being chased by Agent Charlie and Agent Delta, both with their laser pistols a-blazin'!

"Kill him, kill him!" Charlie ordered Delta between beam bursts.

"But I thought these things only stunned them," Delta replied.

"They kill if you shoot them in the brain!"

Charlie went to do just that, aiming right for the center of Will Du's noggin. Charlie fired, and Du lowered his head, ducking the laser beam... but just barely.

"I need back-up!" Agent Du shouted into his wristwatch. "Sector B-2!"

"Did someone call for... back-up?"

Kimberly swung down from the rafters above, using some rope she had found along the way, and kicked the guns away from the enemy agents, knocking them on their backs in the process. Before they could get up, Agent Du ran up and rendered them unconscious by using his own electricity-stunning watch.

"So..." Kim wondered out loud. "When do I get one of those?"

"I see you escaped the safety zone," Will said to her. "As I assumed you would..."

"We're in the middle of an invasion crisis, and you're still testing me?"

Agent Du spoke into his watch again, this time with a different transmission.

"This is Agent Du. Two enemy agents captured in B-2. Any more?"

"That's all of them," Dr. Director's voice rang out. "Your back-up should be there shortly. Once all of the agents are in holding, I'll rescind the Condition Red alarm."

"We have another... problem..."

"Problem?" Kim questioned, upset at being called a 'problem.'

"Hmmm... I see. Hand off the enemy agents, then bring Miss Possible to my office on the double."

"Understood. Over and out."

Agent Du closed his transmission channel and turned to Kim.

"You're in trouble now, Kimberly. As a recruit, you're supposed to follow my orders since I'm a full-time agent. You may have just jeopardized your chance of getting into Global Justice!"

Kim gasped in shock. Had she... had she really blown it?

**To be continued in Part 10 - Coming in two weeks!**


	11. There's No Other Explanation

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

A major revelation that's a long time coming shakes the story up as "Big Time" continues on!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Ten - There's No Other Explanation (05.03.07)**

_Global Justice Headquarters  
20 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Kim and Will were walking towards Dr. Director's office when they met her near Sector A-4.

"Agent Du... good," she said, handing him a key. "I changed my mind. Take her with you to Conference Room One."

"Conference Room One? But, and pardon me for questioning an order, why?"

"Just do it!"

With that, Dr. Director opened the door to a nearby room and walked in.

"Uh oh," teased Kim sing-songedly. "Maybe I'm not the one who's in trouble after all!"

"Let's just go," growled Will, leading the way. "I bet your sidekick is waiting for us there."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim and Will arrived at Conference Room One, where they were greeted by an agent who was guarding the door. Flashing his credentials, the lower-ranked agent immediately opened the door for them. Once they stepped inside, they saw Ron sitting at the conference table, chatting it up with another agent.

"Little did she know that I was leading her into a trap, to be zapped by another agent!" Ron exclaimed. "She didn't even see it coming!"

"Really? The way I heard it, you were running in fear for your life and that agent just happened to be there to save you!"

"He only said that just 'cause he wanted all the glory."

"Hmmm..." Kim interrupted, smirking. "Why does that sound like somebody I know?"

"**KIM!** You're okay!"

Ron jumped out of his seat and ran over to Kim, giving his girlfriend a hearty hug.

"Why wouldn't I be? Say... were you worried about me?"

"Not really! Well, okay, a little..."

"Thank you," Agent Du said to the other agent. "You're dismissed."

Ron's 'companion' quickly exited the room, leaving Kim, Ron, and Will alone.

"So..." Ron asked. "What are we doing in here?"

"Why don't you ask Mister Secret Agent here?" Kim said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, so it's **MY** fault that you disobeyed orders that I gave you?"

"Orders? You locked me in a room and called it 'standard procedure!'"

"Settle down!" commanded Dr. Director as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

All three of them noticed that she was holding a stuffed manila envelope in her arms as she approached them.

"Kimberly? Ronald? Will you please have a seat?"

Kim and Ron did as they were told as Dr. Director took a seat across from the them. Will leaned against the nearest wall, already realizing what was up and satisfied with just standing aside and letting things play out.

"If this is about me failing the physical, I won't give up Bueno Nacho no matter what you say!" Ron yelled.

"Ahem!" coughed Kim. "I doubt your eating habits play that much importance in the whole recruitment process."

"Indeed," agreed Dr. Director as she pulled the contents of the envelope out and placed them on the table.

"Does this mean..."

"Allow me to be the first to formally welcome the both of you to Global Justice! Congratulations!"

Kim and Ron gasped in surprise.

"Really?" Ron asked. "You mean we finally get to be real secret agents, blue uniforms and all! Did ya hear that, Rufus?"

Rufus emerged from underneath Ron's shirt dressed in a tuxedo, hopped up onto Ron's right shoulder, and assumed a 'Bond' pose.

"I'm... happy," Kim said happily, yet hesitantly. "A little shocked after what just happened... but happy."

As Ron and Rufus ran around the room in celebration, Kim leafed through the huge packet in front of her, which was basically their employee contract, as Dr. Director explained some of the finer points to her.

"I have to admit, despite your famed reputation, even I was surprised how well you and Ronald excelled at all of the tests."

"Oh, really?"

Dr. Director nodded. "None of the other recruits scored anywhere close to you two! It's unbelievable!"

As Ron ran past again, Kim grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the chair.

"Could you **AT LEAST** act like a real secret agent and go over this contract with me? Signing this could dictate the rest of our lives, you know!"

"Wow..." Ron said, calming down. "I didn't know you were taking this so seriously, Kim."

"Huh?" Dr. Director wondered out loud as she and Agent Du glanced at Kim. "What does he mean by that?"

"Well... you see, I wasn't completely sure if this was what I wanted to do with my life. Sure, I get to keep saving the world and help people. But... I'm in the middle of trying to figure out what college I wanna go to, and... well..."

"I understand that this is a tough time for you, but openings in GJ don't come up every day. If you two don't jump on this opportunity right here and now, it may never come up again!"

"She's right, KP!" Ron assured his girlfriend. "We've come this far! Might as well go all the way!"

"Hmmm... I guess..."

"All you need to do is sign on the dotted line," Dr. Director told them out loud. "Once you do, you'll join the ranks of the most elite secret crime fighting organization in the world!"

Kim and Ron placed the contracts on their laps and went over them together. As they did, Agent Du spoke up for the first time.

"It's an honor for me to be here to be the second to welcome you to the team, Agent Possible. And, yeah, you too... Stoppable."

Dr. Director and Agent Du then glanced at each other before she reached for her phone and dialed up another office in the facility.

"How are we doing on coming up with a codename for Ron Stoppable?"

"Not good! We can't find a last name that's compatible with his first name!"

"How about Ron the Invincible, a.k.a., Agent Invincible!" Ron suggested. "It's not that hard..."

Kim elbowed Ron in the arm.

"Tense moment here!"

Dr. Director held out a pen, which Kim reached for and instantly brought down on the top page of the contract. But once it got there, it froze in place! Kim looked as if she was ready to sign on the dotted line, but she couldn't move her hand to do it.

"I... can't... **DO THIS!**"

"What?" Ron and Dr. Director both shouted.

"Do you understand, Kimberly?" Will scolded as he walked over to her side. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"I know, I know! But... I just can't!"

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Director again.

Kim thought about it for a minute, then nodded her head.

"I appreciate everything GJ has done for Ron and I, and everything we've done for you. But, truth be told, as much as I like helping people... saving the world and all that was just a hobby! I never expected to make a career out of it. I thought that way a few years ago... and I feel the same way today."

Dr. Director nodded in agreement, acknowledging her concerns. She then turned to look at Ron.

"And, what about you, Stoppable?"

"I say... if that's Kim's decision, then I stand by her! I'm not joining up, either!"

"Ron! You don't have to do that just for me!"

"Actually, he does," corrected Will. "It was a package deal. Either both of you are in or both of you are out. There is no in-between."

"Ron... are you sure?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to be by your side for the rest of my life! If you're not here in GJ, then I'll be stuck with people like him."

Ron pointed to Agent Du.

"No offense, Will."

"None taken."

"It won't be fun 'saving the world' without you! So, whether it's with Global Justice, or by ourselves on our own time, I'm your sidekick... forever and ever!"

"Awww... that's so sweet! That's why I love you, Ron."

"I thought it was because I make a great distraction?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah... that too..."

Kim and Ron handed the contract booklets back to Dr. Director, who took them without any objections and stuffed them back into the large manila envelope.

"Even though you're not part of the organization, we're always here to help if the need should arise out in the field."

"That's very much appreciated," Kim thanked Dr. Director. "Hopefully, we'll take you up on that offer one day."

Dr. Director shook hands with Kim and Ron, then headed for the door.

"Agent Du, please help Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable prepare for their re-entry to the world above."

"At once, ma'am!" Will obeyed, saluting.

* * *

An hour later, one of GJ's helicopters landed in the Possibles' front yard. Kim and Ron hopped out and bid adieu to Agent Du, waving goodbye as took off and flew back towards HQ.

"Is it just me or did he seem... sad?" asked Ron.

"I think he would've loved to have me as a fellow agent," Kim replied. "He'd just never openly admit it."

"So... now what?"

"Well, there's still some mondo prep work I have to do for graduation tomorrow, this nagging feeling that maybe we should delve deeper into those invaders, and... really sit down and figure out where my life will go from here."

_BEEP-BEEP-BOO-BEEP._

Hearing her Kimmunicator ringing, Kim took it out of her pocket and answered it. To her surprise, she found her mom on the other line.

"Kimmie, where have you been?" she asked worriedly. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day!"

"Why, Mom? Has something happened to Dad? The Tweebs?"

_BEEP-BEEP-BOO-BEEP._

"I didn't know this thing had call waiting," noted Kim as the Kimmunicator went off again. "Hold on a sec, Mom."

Kim switched to another line... and found her Dad waiting.

"Kimmie!" he yelled. "Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?"

"All day?" Kim laughed nervously, "Mom's on the other line, and she said the exact same thing. Hold on..."

Kim tweaked the Kimmunicator so that she could have both of her parents on the line at the same time in a three-way conversation.

"So... what's the news, Mr. and Mrs. K?" asked Ron.

"Penn... Colombia... Southern California," recited Kim's mom.

"Cornell... Northwestern... Colorado," Kim's dad mouthed off at the same time.

"There's good news, Kim!"

"They all called today..."

"And said there had been a mistake..."

"Something screwy with their computers..."

"You know what that means?"

"I bet she does..."

"**OUR KIMMIE-CUB'S GOING TO COLLEGE AFTER ALL!**" they yelled in unison.

"Whoa, **WHOA**!" Kim shouted, quickly cutting her parents' celebration short. "Run that by me again?"

"It's all the schools that you applied to, dear," Mrs. Dr. Possible reminded Kim.

"You were supposed to have been accepted all along," added Mr. Dr. Possible. "Why you got rejection letters and not acceptance letters baffles them."

"They're all willing to send them to us to make it official, but because of how late it is in the enrollment process..."

"Almost all of them want an answer within the next day or two, or they'll give your slot to someone else."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah..." Ron whooped, though only half-enthusiastically. "Woo hoo..."

"I knew making those phone calls was a good idea," Mr. Dr. Possible stated, complimenting himself.

"The phone calls were my idea, dear," chided Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Think about it, Kimmie-cub, and give us an answer at dinner tonight!"

"We can't wait to hear your answer!"

"Bye now!" they said in unison, before both hanging up.

"Kim!" Ron said, grasping Kim in another hug. "You should be happy! Everything is right again! We've got a future... together."

"Yeah... together..."

Ron let go of Kim and turned around, looking saddened as he started to walk away.

"Ron, wait!"

"I know, I know! You're doing this for the good of our future! I'll manage at Middleton State for four... five... how many years it takes..."

"I don't mean about that! I mean... think about it for a second! The minute I decide not to sign up to be an agent at GJ, suddenly all of my college offers were accepted? As far as I know, they all could've been denied all this time because I was been scouted by other agents... even though the offer to become agent didn't come until yesterday..."

"Yesterday? Kim?"

"Yesterday, I came home and Dad told me I got a rejection letter from the University of Colorado! Even after they had sent me an acceptance letter several weeks ago!"

Kim instantly dialed up Wade on her Kimmunicator, looking for answers.

* * *

"So, you think someone's been tracking you for the last few months?" Wade concluded, after Kim told him all the facts.

"There's no other explanation."

"If you taken into account the simplest criteria, you could make a debate that more than half the world is tracking you on and off just because of your website and your reputation as a world-saver!"

"But how many people have the ability to hack into college admissions servers and falsely deny me entry into all of the universities that I applied to?"

"Not too many, but using that criteria, our perps are one of two underground organizations..."

Wade brought up a schematic of the first, an... energy drink maker?

"The first is Noirish Pak Incorporated, the creators of..."

"Jam it Up, the drink that puts the **X** in **EX**-treme!" Ron exclaimed, drawing odd looks from Kim and Wade. "What?"

"Didn't know you were into that stuff, Ron."

"Well, I only drink it on those nights when Felix and I have those all-night video game marathons!"

"Anyway," Wade continued on, "as you might imagine, it's a front for an off-shoot branch of WEE... the Worldwide Evil Empire!"

"You mean that whacko group of villains led by Dr. Director's younger twin brother?" Ron asked. "The guy who kidnapped me just because she wanted me first?"

"She wanted the 'Ron Factor,' Ron... not you," Kim growled.

"What? I didn't mean it that way, Kim!"

"Which makes it even more ironic that the other organization in question is... Global Justice!"

Kim smiled. "Well... that makes this choice real easy."

"Really? Because the obvious target would be G..."

"WEE!"

"Wait a minute... wha?"

"Global Justice would never do something that low just to get one recruit, especially someone like me. But GJ's biggest enemy, the Worldwide Evil Empire, on the other hand..."

"...would want you to think that way so they keep you from joining GJ! That's so him!"

"Wade! Can you get us some coordinates and a ride? I think it's time I have a talk about my future... with Gemini!"

**To be continued in Part 11 - Coming in two weeks!**


	12. Is That J Seven Three Three?

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

The identity of the big bad villain is revealed at last! Hoo-ra!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Eleven - Is That J-Seven-Three-Three? (05.17.07)**

_WEE Headquarters  
14,640 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

As WEE Headquarters began to crumble as a result of the frantic battle between fraternal twins Dr. Director and Gemini, the latter was making his escape from the lair with his trusted pet dog, Pepe. As the pod lifted off, leaving Kim and Ron to watch him depart, someone, who had been filming the entire incident with a pocket camera, started running away as well, joining his fellow agents in evacuating the headquarters before it came tumbling down on them.

But once out of the main room, the transmission abruptly ended.

Fade back to the villain laughing maniacally from his swivel chair, doing so in a way that masks his identity... for now anyways...

_Real Time Stamp:  
17 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"With Global Justice's greatest agent finally out of my hair, I can finally enact my plan to take over the world! As well as teach a certain someone who's boss! Bwa ha ha!"

Suddenly, a beeping sound started to fill the room. And it was coming from the speakerphone on his desk.

"What is it, Agent Tango?" he asked.

"Actually," the nasal-voiced woman corrected, "it's Agent Sierra now."

"This better be important..."

"Yes, sir. Apparently, Agent Papa just returned from the Agent Du Elimination Attempt Number Zero-Nine Mission. Alone."

"Papa? Papa's in New Guinea!"

"No, sir, he was Agent Quebec when he left with the team. Anyway, he says that Bravo, Charlie, Foxtrot, India, and November were captured, sir."

"Don't you mean Alfa, Bravo, Echo, Hotel, and Mike?"

Agent Sierra sighed. "No, sir, I meant... you know, now I'm getting confused."

"Curses!" the boss slammed his fist on the table. "That's the last time I request a system-wide codename change in the midst of a mission. I should've done it during a company function, where at least we're all together."

"Uh... sir? About Agent Papa?"

"Oh, yes. Check him for bugs, make sure he wasn't tailed... you know, all that jazz. Once he's clean, have him come up to my office."

"Right away."

"And have Item J-seven-three-three sent up before he gets here."

"It's on the way."

* * *

Global Justice Headquarters

Doctor Director arrived in Sector A-24, where Agent Du and several GJ technicians were facilitating the interrogation of the five captured enemy agents.

"Okay, gentlemen, talk to me. What do we have so far?"

"I've already interrogated three of them," answered Du. "They all refused to answer my questions. Obviously, they were assigned to take me out - but not one of them is willing to openly admit it."

"How about the other two?"

"We're prepping them as we speak. I'm going after the youngest one next... he may not know everything, but he's probably the easiest to crack."

Suddenly, a muscular agent walked out from one of the interrogation rooms and pointed to Dr. Director and Agent Du.

"Ma'am... you're gonna wanna see this."

He was holding a small bunch of business cards, which were held together with a rubber band. But the organizational symbol on the top card was all Dr. Director needed to know to figure out who was behind the invasion.

"Gemini..." she growled.

"Your fraternal twin brother?" Agent Du asked. "The guy that runs the WEE? The one that's..."

* * *

"In jail?"

Kim and Ron were riding on an experimental pilot-less jet fighter that was screaming over the Appalachian Mountains below them as they chatted with Wade via the Kimmunicator.

"Yes," Wade confirmed. "Gemini was arrested about two months after your encounter with him for grand theft larceny! He and his men were trying to steal some top-secret technology from Cape Canaveral."

"Trying? As in, they got away with nothing?"

"Yep, they underestimated security and got rounded up even before they could get anywhere near the space center's experimental units. Gemini and 13 men... they didn't stand a chance."

"Man," Ron commented. "I thought all supervillains were supposed to be geniuses or something. I mean, you'd think they would have some sort of escape plan."

"They did," Wade said aloud. "Based on security camera footage and testimonials from some of the captured agents, Gemini actually had 15 men with him that night!"

"So, why didn't they have the police search out the missing two?"

"Because the center found out that the two on the loose weren't in a position to get their hands on the tech. They were the lookouts that night... they were supposed to have Gemini's back if something went wrong."

"Man..." Ron uttered. "They abandoned him, just like that!"

"So," Kim cut in, "is Gemini running the show from the joint?"

"Could definitely be possible, especially with men on the inside and outside. Won't know for sure 'til we question him, though."

"We should be over the Cape in about 20 minutes. We're definitely gonna get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

"Agent Papa, reporting for... reporting, sir!" the operative stated as he stepped into the boss' office.

"Please... have a seat, Agent Papa," the boss replied, pointing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

Papa nodded and followed his boss' orders.

"The fact that you returned alone makes me wonder... I hope you were sent here ahead of time to spread the good news of Global Justice's demise!"

"Yes, sir. Uh, I mean, no, sir. That wasn't what you sent us there to do. You sent us to eliminate Agent Du, and anyone that got in our way."

"Oh. I guess the destruction of GJ will have to wait until next week. So... then Agent Du is now an Agent Don't, I take it?"

"Uh..." Papa hesitated. "If by that you mean that Du was eliminated, as you sent us to do... then, no. Uh, I mean, no, sir."

"**WHAT?**" the boss yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"It's not my fault, sir! They told me to guard our entranceway passage, and that's it! I didn't go in with the others, so I don't know why they failed!"

"Why would they... you didn't need to guard the entranceway! You should've gone in with them!"

"But sir! They said..."

The boss rang his receptionist, Agent Sierra.

"You rang, sir?" responded the nasal-voiced woman.

"Where is Item J-seven-three-three? I asked for it ten minutes ago, and it's still not here! Can you explain **WHY**?"

"Ahem... well, I'll check on it right away, sir."

"Uh, sir?" Agent Papa asked curiously. "What is Item J-seven-three-three?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. And if you don't **WANT** to **KNOW**, you'd better tell me every minute detail that went **WRONG**!"

Agent Papa gulped in fear, believing his time as an operative had suddenly become very short.

* * *

Unknown Maximum Security Detention Center, near Cape Canaveral, FL

Gemini was brought into the visitors' room, cradling his dog Pepe in his arms as he took a seat in front of the glass window, where Kim and Ron were waiting on the other side. As Gemini picked up the phone receiver on his end, Kim reached for the one on hers... until Ron beat her to it.

"They let your dog stay with you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes," Gemini replied. "We couldn't live without each other. It's like Pepe is a part of me, and I am a part of Pepe! Isn't that right?"

Gemini began to rub the underside of Pepe's chin, who responded enthusiastically by wagging his tail. Kim snatched the phone from Ron and started her 'unofficial' interrogation on the spot.

"So, what's up with you trying to take out an agent of Global Justice?"

"**ARF ARF ARF, ARF ARF ARF!**" Pepe barked loudly in disgust, making Kim lean a back a little in surprise.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron laughed nervously, remembering something. "I forgot to tell ya about that, KP."

"Shhhh!" Gemini shushed his dog, trying to calm him down as the guards looked on, eerily.

"Tell me what, Ron?"

"That you're not aloud to say those two words in front of his dog!"

"You mean... Global Justice?"

"**ARF ARF ARF, ARF ARF ARF!**" Pepe barked again, even louder.

"Sir!" one of the guards shouted at Gemini. "Calm it down, or we take him away from you!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized as he calmed Pepe down again. "He's just a little agitated since he hasn't had his afternoon munchies yet..."

"Never knew a dog could be so picky," Kim admitted.

"If you have to refer to **THAT**..." Gemini warned Kim. "Just say GJ. Trust me... if I get my Pepe taken away from me, I'm walking out of here without answering a single question."

"Fine, then... GJ it is. But that's the only concession you're getting from me!"

"We'll see then. And as for your question... no."

"No?" Kim and Ron asked in unison, shooting puzzled looks at each other.

"They monitor everything in here... phone calls, personal visits, letters in the mail... it's impossible to send anything to my agents. Especially considering most of them are locked up just like me, in various places across the country!"

"So... you never put out an order to eliminate a GJ agent?"

"Why would I want to have anything to do with that place? Betty thinks she's all that, because she has the better secret agency. An agency that fights for the good of the world, mind you! And she thinks Mom will love her best because of that! What kind of flawed logic is that?"

"Some sick evil and twisted logic!" Ron exclaimed, yelling into the phone.

"Ron, focus!" Kim interjected, pushing her boyfriend away. "As for you... if I were to believe you were telling me the truth, would there be a reason for someone who used to work with you to have his or her own grudge against GJ?"

"A former agent of mine forging an offensive against my sister's organization? Preposterous! None of those bumblers could do anything right! I'm surprised I still had so many agents left when I was captured... I thought I would've fired them all before then..."

"Somebody who we believe might've worked for you in the past hacked into some computers and did this..."

Kim reached into her backpack and pulled out her college rejection letters.

"This guy... if he used to work for me... kept you from getting into college?"

Kim nodded. "We need to find him. Between him messing up my life and wanting Agent Du disposed of..."

"Wait... did you say Agent Du?"

"You know of him?"

"Yes, but I only met him once. It was when he earned the reputation of GJ's best agent. I didn't want Betty to have someone so skilled working for her, so... I tried to take him for myself."

"Like the time you took Ron because he had the 'Ron Factor' and Dr. Director had him?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Ha!" Ron smirked. "You see, Kim? He likes me! You know, if WEE wasn't so evil, maybe I'd want to be one of them!"

"He only liked you because his sister had you, Ron. He wants everything Dr. Director has."

"Is that too much to ask for?" asked Gemini. "Just because she's the older one, she gets everything! When do I get some?"

"So..." Kim deduced, trying to wrap things up, "you'd have no reason to kill Agent Du because you'd want him for yourself. That, and you seem to be the type that wouldn't kill him just so your sister couldn't have him. So... any of your agents believe contrary to that?"

"Hmmmm..." Gemini thought out loud. "The only one I can think of is..."

* * *

"**AGENT KAPPA!**"

Agent Du was in the middle of questioning ex-Agent Oscar, now Agent November, when the young agent suddenly blurted out the name of the current leader of WEE. Du looked up at the two-way mirror behind November. On the other side, Dr. Director and the technicians were beginning to search GJ's databases for information on this Agent Kappa.

"Agent Kappa, huh? What else can you tell me about this Kappa fellow? Is that Gemini's new nickname?"

"That... that it used to be his name. The guy, not Gemini... he's not Gemini. We haven't seen him in months?"

"So Gemini's not running the Worldwide Evil Empire? If not him, then it's this Kappa guy?"

"Louenthal."

Agent Du's eyes perked up at the name.

"Louenthal," November continued. "Tonio Louenthal. That's his name."

"He's the ringleader?"

"Yes. Now, please, cut me a deal!"

"Why?" Du asked as he headed for the door. "We got what we need."

"I'm not asking for much! All I want... is death."

As Will reached for the doorknob, he froze in his tracks upon hearing the word 'death.'

"Death?"

November nodded in agreement. "Death."

"But... why?"

* * *

"And so, when I heard nothing on the radio for about 20 minutes, I booked it outta there, leaving that hole in the ground and all of those people that had been watching me."

As Papa finished describing the events of the failed mission, a knock came at the door. Tonio got up from his chair personally to go and answer it. And waiting on the other side was Agent Sierra, holding what looked to be an advanced pump-action water gun.

"Sir?" Papa asked, getting up out of his seat and turning to face his boss. "Is that J-seven-three-three?"

Tonio responded by pumping the pistol twice and then pulling the trigger as the gun faced Agent Papa. Quicker than a blink of the eye, Agent Papa collapsed to the ground, with a six-inch cavernous hole in his chest. Blood spilled out where his heart had been, spurting out after being destroyed by whatever had been fired from the odd-looking water gun.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

He then handed it over to Agent Sierra, who was shivering in fright over what she had just witnessed. She stood there frozen as Tonio walked out of the room to tend to other matters.

**To be continued in Part 12 - Coming in two weeks!**


	13. So Even Evil Secret Agents Get Benefits

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Can you believe this story started exactly one year ago today? Trust me, I wasn't planning to have it still going at this point, but that long hiatus and this biweekly release schedule after its resumption hasn't helped much.

Anyway, I'm starting to plan out the end now... at my best guess, and this is just a guess at this point, this'll probably need four more chapters after this one to wrap up. Good thing, too, because this chapter was a struggle to write until virtually the last minute... hopefully things will run smoother as I try to finish up.

With that out of the way... here's Part Twelve!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Twelve - So Even Evil Secret Agents Get Benefits, Huh? (05.31.07)**

_Global Justice Headquarters, Conference Room One  
16 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Agent Will Du and several other top operatives of Global Justice were sitting down at the table as Dr. Director entered the room, carrying a compact disc case in her left hand. She handed it over to the operative closest to the DVD projector screen, who immediately went to insert it.

"Gentlemen, we've done a thorough background check on Tonio Louenthal, the so-called new leader of the Worldwide Evil Empire. This is what our researchers came up with..."

With that, the DVD began with a picture of a black-and-white wanted poster of Tonio Louenthal.

"Born in 1980 in Florence, Italy, but was raised in Hillsborough, California, just outside of San Francisco. He mysteriously disappeared for almost two years after being stripped of his title of heir to the family fortune at age 16."

A photo at age 18 of Tonio, attempting to take an old lady's purse in a dark alley nestled amongst a cluster of shops and restaurants.

"He popped back up in October of 1998 in Rochester, Minnesota, where he was arrested for attempted robbery. He would've spent several years in prison if not for the efforts of a set of lawyers who somehow convinced the jurors to rule in the favor of Louenthal's innocence."

The letters CAIR appeared next, vertically on a white screen.

"The name of the organization that paid for the lawyers was CAIR. Criminals Against Innocent Robbers. How they got away with it, nobody really knows... but because they followed the law to the letter, several attempts by the prosecuting attorneys to appeal the decision were shot down by the state courts. And, boy, did they try... for several years, in fact."

The next 'slide' had the letters CAIR in a circle, which then shrunk down and was joined by other circles with other acronyms for other evil organizations, forming a big flowchart.

"Meanwhile, to thank CAIR for their efforts, Louenthal decided to join the organization. As the years passed, he worked his way through CAIR and into bigger, more evil organizations that better served his talents, as well as provided him with the necessary tools to succeed as a villain. Eventually, he made his way to the big time."

All of the 'branches' of the flowchart merged at the end at one final circle. One with the letters WEE inside.

"The Worldwide Evil Empire!" Agent Du exclaimed.

"Correct," confirmed Dr. Director. "The very organization that used to be run by my twin brother, Gemini..."

* * *

Somewhere high over Northeastern Florida...

Back on board the experimental pilot-less jet, Kim and Ron were also learning about Tonio Louenthal through Wade. Or, as he was known when Gemini controlled WEE... Agent Kappa.

"So, this man who now leads the Worldwide Evil Empire," Kim said, looking for clarification, "was a former operative?"

"That's correct," Wade replied.

"Then I guess it's safe to assume that this Agent Kappa... pardon, Tonio Louenthal, is one of the two agents who eluded capture at Cape Canaveral?"

"Wait, wait," Ron interrupted. "If those two were the only ones who escaped, how did Gemini's evil organization survive?"

Kim perked up, remembering what they had learned on the way to see Gemini near Canaveral.

"Noirish Pak Incorporated! Wade, what can you tell me about them?"

"Well, let's see," Wade said as he began a search on his computer. "Founded in 2001 by a man named Anri Pak, the creator of the energy drink Jam it Up, which instantly was a hit locally and quickly spread across the country in five months, the world in a year and a half. The company makes other novelty beverages and energy drinks, but none have been anywhere near successful on the market."

"That's because nothing is better for chasing the boredom blues than Jam it Up!" exclaimed Ron, in a fashion similar to a radio ad. "Jam it Up! It gets you up, up, **UP**!"

"Ron! Will you stop sounding like you've been sponsored to endorse their silly product and focus! My future is at stake here!"

"At stake? KP, everything went back to normal after we stopped that invasion at GJ! All of the colleges you were admitted to said there was a computer error, and it's been fixed!"

"These two men were within hours of ruining my life, Ron! I'm not gonna stand by idly and let them get away with it!"

"Uh, Kim..." Wade butted in this time. "I'm pretty sure it's just Louenthal behind this."

Wade then presented his proof... an obituary of Anri Pak in an edition of the San Francisco Chronicle. It was dated February 24th, 2005.

"Unless he's a zombie, or he faked his death... neither of which seem plausible given a coroner's report two weeks later that confirmed he died of natural causes... he can't be part of the scheme."

"That's not entirely true, Wade. I sent most of my college applications in during December and January. Like most high school seniors are **SUPPOSED** to do."

She then shot an angry glare at Ron.

"What? I was still weighing my options!"

"Two weeks **BEFORE** graduation?"

"Heh heh," Ron laughed nervously. "Did I mention it was a whole **LOT** of options?"

"So given the time frame," Wade deduced, "they could've been in on it together. Naturally, there's no way to know for sure unless we pinpoint the exact date and time when each of the school's systems were hacked into."

Kim then came to a realization, and slapped herself on the forehead.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"The first 'rejection' I got was from Cornell, and it was dated March 14th. Which means, at best, Anri Pak was only around for the planning stages. He wasn't alive when this all actually happened!"

"Which means we need to squarely focus on this Louenthal guy. He's the only one..."

Wade typed away at his computer again, searching for some new information.

"Wade... what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hack into the Worldwide Evil Empire's database... to see if I can come up with anything on Louenthal."

"In the meantime, we'd better head for San Francisco."

"Ah, San Francisco!" Ron sighed. "America's Finest City!"

"That's San Diego, Ron."

"It is?" Ron said, snapping his fingers. "I always get those two mixed up!"

"Actually, Noirish Pak Incorporated is based in San Mateo, about 15 miles to the south of San Francisco. And that just happens to be just miles from..."

"Hillsborough, the town where Louenthal grew up," finished Kim.

"Aw, man!" Ron complained. "First Gemini, now this guy. What's up with the agents of WEE and their problems with their families?"

With that, the jet changed course and sped towards the West Coast.

* * *

The hangars at Global Justice Headquarters were busy with activity as flight crews were preparing several jets for a very important mission. Several agents came running in, already suited for flight. That included Agent Will Du, who quickly ascended the ladder into his cockpit and began on-board preparations.

As he did, he reminded himself of everything Dr. Director had said at the meeting...

* * *

_"Tonio Louenthal co-owns Noirish Pak Incorporated, a producer of novelty beverages and energy drinks," Dr. Director informed her agents._

_A picture of the corporate headquarters building, located in San Mateo, was shown on the screen, with an adjacent factory on-site._

_"If he has indeed created his own version of the Worldwide Evil Empire, which probably irks my brother Gemini to no end, then the mostly likely place for a base of operations would be here. At the company's headquarters in San Mateo, California."_

_With that, the DVD projector was shut off, and Dr. Director finished her mission briefing._

_"It's very likely he's aware that his latest mission to eliminate Agent Du has failed. Therefore, we must strike back before they begin to suspect a counterattack plan. We're working on satellite imaging right now to give you all the best infiltration point. Other than that, we're not sure of what to expect. Thus, you will be going in with A-rank equipment."_

* * *

Agent Du reached under his seat and pulled out a small aluminum case. Unlocking it with a small key from his pants pocket, Will pulled out a small handgun, with a silencer, as well as three magazines of bullets.

"Remember," Dr. Director's warning blared through Agent Du's head, "This is to be used as a last resort in self-defense. The mission involves using non-lethal force unless necessary to do otherwise."

With that, Agent Du nodded and loaded one magazine into his gun, locking it into place.

"First time I've ever held a gun outside of the training facility," Du remarked to himself. "I just hope I won't have to use it."

* * *

_BEEP-BEEP-BOO-BEEP._

Kim answered the Kimmunicator as she and Ron listened in on what Wade had found out about their bad guy.

"Okay Wade, what've you got?"

"Well, after hacking into WEE's database, which wasn't easy, mind you, I found out that Louenthal was brought into WEE six weeks before your first encounter with them. He was designated Agent Kappa because, naturally, that was the first available Greek letter designation that hadn't already been assigned."

"Then why didn't we see him the day he kidnapped Ron?"

"According to their records, he took the day off as paid vacation."

"So even evil secret agents get benefits, huh?"

"Some guys have all the luck," Ron said sourly.

"Anyway," Kim stated. "Were you able to confirm that he was one of the two agents who escaped in the failed Cape Canaveral plot?"

"Even better!" Wade smiled. "I was able to downloaded NASA security footage from that very day!"

Wade quickly switched to said feed, and Kim and Ron watched as their villain in question, with the other unidentified agent, standing guard by NASA's front gates. Suddenly, alarms started to go off in the background, and the two agents ran their separate ways, pretty much abandoning their fellow comrades at that point.

"Not very loyal, were they?" smirked Ron.

"Nuh-uh," agreed Rufus, shaking his head in agreement as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"After Gemini's capture, it was assumed by the World Conglomerate of Evil Organizations that the Worldwide Evil Empire was to be folded and absorbed by a sister operation. But somehow Louenthal had convinced them that he had taken over and that he had or was in the process of obtaining the needed resources to stay in function. Two weeks later, the WGEO confirmed through a personal inspection that WEE was healthy and well, and so they dropped any further attempts to have WEE folded."

"How did he manage to keep WEE running with such a small force? Even in that short time frame, there's no way he could've recouped WEE's losses."

"Oh, he did more than that. He upped it tenfold. Two weeks prior to the failed Cape Canaveral operation, WEE was listed with a working capacity of 25 members. Two weeks after it, the listed membership was over 250!"

"But aren't most organizations of that size have somewhere in the neighborhood of 80 to 90 percent that work on-site. As in, they aren't field agents?"

"Precisely! Of course, the only way to fund WEE at that size..."

"Would be to attach the payroll as a department under a much larger, public company! Like, say... Noirish Pak Incorporated?"

"So we've connected A to B and B to C," Ron stated. "**CAN WE STOP RAGGING ON THE COMPANY THAT PRODUCES MY FAVORITE ENERGY DRINK?**"

"Whether the whole company board of directors knows about this is irrelevant," Kim thought out loud. "What matters is that one of its co-owners is at the top, and I'm gonna bring him down for what he's done!"

The jet continues its cross-country flight towards California...

"After that, we are going home, right?" Ron asked. "I mean, tomorrow IS graduation day! I haven't picked out what I'm wearing under my gown, what I'm going to say when I get my diploma, figured out how many kisses and cheek tugs from distant relatives that I'm gonna get..."

Ron continued to ramble on as the pair raced to keep the sun from setting before them over the western horizon...

**To be continued in Part 13 - Coming in two weeks!**


	14. Two? No, Three it's Three, isn't It?

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, the tension continues to build to the big climax! Enjoy this one, as it's the 'calm before the storm' that's about to come!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Thirteen - Two? No, Three... it's Three, Isn't it? (06.14.07)**

_Near San Mateo, California  
12 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Despite their best efforts, night had already long fallen by the time Kim and Ron arrived on the West Coast. Several thousand feet above the ground, the crimefighting duo was preparing to exit the jet they were flying in.

"Based on the surveillance I've been able to gather, in order to achieve the best landing trajectory near Noirish Pak Incorporated Headquarters, you'll need to launch out in 27 seconds."

"Thanks, Wade! And make sure to give our regards to Commander Briggs for us. He deserves it after we helped him figure out why recruits were refusing to take part in physical training!"

"You'd think they'd notice the toxic sludge... **IT WAS LIKE CAMP WANNAWEEP ALL OVER AG**AIN!" yelled Ron.

Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator and double-checked her belts before reaching for the jet's instrumentation panel.

"Ready, Ron?"

"Is there any answer I can give that'll result in me being flown home safely?"

Kim smirked as she reached over and flipped the switch that opened the cockpit cover, which immediately flew off, carried away hastily by the wind.

"I guess that's a no**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHO**!" Ron yelled as Kim pressed the 'eject' button, launching them both into the air.

Once their ejector seats were clear of the jet, Kim and Ron both turned on the rocket jetpacks, and unbuckled themselves from the seats as the two began a controlled descent towards the ground below. As soon as they had gotten underneath the clouds, they guided themselves towards an empty field about a quarter of a mile away from the grounds' southern gate.

"Soon..." Kim thought to herself. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Du and his group of Global Justice operatives had already arrived long beforehand, and had been preparing for their own infiltration operation near the northern gate. They were waiting to get a 'go' signal from HQ.

"What could be taking so long?" Agent Du mumbled as he peered down at the gate through a set of binoculars.

Peeking through, Will saw that two uniformed guards were talking to the lone guy guarding the gate. Suddenly, the loner left his post to the duo, presumably heading home as he walked to the mostly empty parking lot.

"Bad news!" Du said over his com unit to the other agents. "It seems the normal guard has been replaced by two armed ones. And they look like professionals. Darn it... what's taking so long with those surveillance reports?"

"Agent Du?" crackled a familiar voice. "This is Dr. Director. The reports have been uploaded to your PDA. The mission is a go... proceed whenever you're ready."

"Roger, that. Agent Du, over and out."

* * *

Kim and Ron walked up to the southern gate, dressed in outfits resembling police uniforms. A man in a security outfit was sitting in a small booth next to the entrance, watching a video on a small TV pinned up on the wall.

"Um, excuse me," Kim carefully interrupted him.

"About time you got here!" the guard shouted, jumping out of his seat rather enthusiastically.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, confused.

"I was wondering when the boss was gonna fire me for all of my slacking! I swear, the longest I've lasted before getting fired was three days! And I've been working here for **THREE WEEKS**!"

The guard took off his security hat and plopped it on Ron's head. He then waved goodbye as he walked to his car in the nearby parking lot.

"Unemployment benefits, here I come!"

"O-kayyy..." Kim shrugged, a little stupefied at what had just happened.

"Man, that was easier than I thought," admitted Ron matter-of-factly.

The two then ducked under the gate's entrance bar and ran towards the closest building... a warehouse with a big letter 'C' painted on it.

* * *

Once inside the warehouse, Kim pulled out a flashlight and turned it on in order to illuminate the path in front of her and Ron. As far as the eye could see, there were boxes and crates everywhere, most of them covered in cobwebs.

"Wow... it's like nobody's been in here in ages," commented Ron.

"Ages," Rufus repeated, nodding in agreement.

"And yet the door coming into the warehouse was brand new..." Kim noted, remembering how they got in.

All of a sudden, the flashlight shined upon a stack that was completely devoid of dust or webs or anything else of the sort. The duo walked over towards it and started searching around it for something out of the ordinary.

"If I were a secret entrance," Kim muttered, "where would I be hiding?"

"Probably somewhere where I wouldn't be found?" replied Ron.

Kim's flashlight then shined upon a gap in the crates, one big enough to squeeze through without much problem. Kim started sidestepping into it, and Ron followed behind without question. Rufus leaped from Ron's pants pocket and ran through, quickly getting to the other side in just a matter of seconds. Upon getting there, though, he started jumping up and down hastily, pointing forward at a door on the floor. Once Kim emerged from the crate passage, she noticed it too and immediately reached for her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, are you there?" she asked as she dialed up her favorite genius.

"Ready and waiting!" Wade quickly answered, appearing on-screen.

"We've got a lock that has a numeric keypad and a card swipe. Think you can crack it?"

"Just plug me in! It shouldn't take me long!"

As Kim did as she was told, Ron emerged from the crates, nearly falling over as he tripped over his own two feet. Kim casually ignored her boyfriend as Wade typed away at his computer.

"Aaaaaand... done!"

"You're the best, Wade!"

Kim signed off and reached for the door handle. She lifted the door up and open, revealing a passageway that headed on a downwards slant.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, jumping in and heading down the passage.

"Hey!" Ron screamed, putting Rufus back in his pocket and following Kim's lead. "Wait up!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron found themselves on an elevator car descending even further underground. The pitch black darkness of the car's interior was frightful, to be sure, until the back side of the car opened up to reveal a fully lit cavern. One that included a four-floor structure with glass walls, allowing one easily to see inside. Realizing the openness of the situation, Kim quickly ducked down to the floor, lying flat against it.

"Kim, what are you... **WHA**!"

Kim pulled Ron down just as the elevator car drew even with the top floor of the indoor structure. The car continued to descend towards the bottom floor, and Kim could see loads of scientists scattered about the floors, working on various experiments busily. Too busy to really take notice of the elevator car, to Kim's relief.

The car finally reached its destination on the bottom floor, as the doors swung open to reveal a 'lobby' with men and women in lab coats walking to and from all parts of the facility. Kim cautiously took a step out, then two. Upon noticing no one really paying attention to them, she casually walked out. Ron nervously followed, not knowing exactly what to do.

"How are we supposed to find this guy in this place?" Ron asked.

"Can I help you two?" asked a tall, white guy dressed in a red jumpsuit as he approached the duo.

Ron quickly ducked behind Kim.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." he uttered.

"Shhh!" shushed Kim before turning to look at the agent before her. "We're here..."

"Wait a second," cut in the agent. "Are you from Hench Co.?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, then at the agent, giving nods of confirmation as they did.

"That was quick... I thought they said they weren't going to be able to get anywhere here until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, we just couldn't wait that long to become of the Worldwide Evil Empire!"

"Just one thing," the agent wondered as he rubbed his chin. "You two look to be a bit stringy to be henchmen. 'Specially you."

He pointed to Ron in particular.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've been trying to gain weight recently!"

Kim chuckled as she cut off Ron. "What he meant to say is that we're part of Hench Co.'s new henchmen corp. division... uh, 'Thin is In!'"

"It's for villains who are tired of the run-of-the-mill muscle-bound henchmen with noodles for brains!"

"Ha ha!" laughed the agent. "Man, that Hench knows what he's doing. I swear, we have so many of those types of guys around here, it's not even funny! They can break down doors with ease, but none of them know the square root of 16!"

"Two? No, three... it's three, isn't it?" Ron wondered out loud, before being elbowed in the stomach by Kim.

The agent laughed hysterically. "Yeah, yeah! Just like that!"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a somewhat crumpled and partially torn brochure and handed it to Kim. Despite its condition, she was still able to read its title out aloud.

"A Map of WEE: The Fold-Out Edition."

"We used to give tours to potential recruits, to show them what we were all about before they got into the whole process and stuff. But we stopped doing them when we realized agents of rival evil organizations were using the tours as intel so they could swoop in and steal our hyper-advanced technology."

"Imagine that," Kim said with a smirk.

"Nowadays, we give them only to full-fledged agents and recruits who we know are going to become agents... like you two!"

"Exactly!" Ron smiled in agreement. "Gotta keep things safe!"

"I like the way you think!" the agent exclaimed, giving Ron a hearty pat on the back. "Maybe you'll fit in here after all!"

Kim opened it up so she could see the entire lair laid out before her very eyes.

"Go to Room 208. I'll call ahead to get someone up there to do the briefing, take your measurements for your uniforms, yada yada yada..."

"Thanks for the help!" thanked Kim, immediately turning about and walking to her left. "C'mon Ron... we've got work to do."

Ron followed her partner and they had started walking away, when all of a sudden...

"One more thing!"

Kim and Ron froze in their tracks and slowly turned around, fearing the worst had happened and their ruse had been discovered.

"You forgot **THESE**!"

The agent pulled out two security keycards and handed one to each of them.

"Level 1 clearance cards. Can't use the elevator at all without at least those."

"Oh... right!" Kim agreed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a second there..."

"Yeah..." laughed Ron nervously. "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna put us in detention for being spies."

"Ha ha!" chuckled the agent. "Yeah, right! You think anyone would be stupid enough to try that? This is the Worldwide Evil Empire, after all... the most ruthless evil organization in the world!"

"Of course it is," Ron remarked sarcastically, in a low voice.

Kim then pulled Ron away, and the two headed off.

"I think he likes me. He says I may fit in here after all!"

"Ron! We're not here to join up with WEE! We're here to find their ringleader and give him what he deserves for trying to ruin my life!"

"But shouldn't we at least inquire about benefits? Maybe they have a great health plan. After all, we are going to be henchmen..."

* * *

Soon afterwards, Kim and Ron reached the building's elevator lobby.

"And another thing! I wonder if it pays to be an actual operative..."

Kim elbowed Ron in the stomach once again, then pressed the call button for the elevator.

"C'mon, KP! I know we're against evil, but it doesn't hurt to look!"

Kim glared at her boyfriend, giving off a 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Right," Ron relented, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Dropping the idea."

_DING!_

Kim and Ron turned to the doors and stood still as they slid open to reveal four more uniformed agents... big and burly ones. And they all seemed to be very angry at the site of two young teenagers whom none of them had seen before...

"Oh boy..." gulped Ron.

**To be continued in Part 14 - Coming in two weeks!**


	15. Delete, Delete!

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So now the end game begins. I promised when this fanfic was started last year that it, started last summer, would be done before the end of the summer. Now, a year later, I promise it'll be finished by **THIS** summer's end. Lots of good action on that way!

With that, here's Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Fourteen - Delete, Delete! (06.28.07)**

_Underneath Noirish Pak, Inc. HQ - San Mateo, California  
11 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Kim and Ron stood in fright as they were face-to-face with four uniformed agents in the building's elevator lobby. Kim leaned back in a ready position, prepared to fight her way through if need be.

But suddenly, the four of them began to laugh hysterically, at which point Kim lowered her guard, a bit confused as to what was happening.

"You're kidding, right?" one of them laughed out loud. "You two?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back at the giggler.

"Man, they'll recruit **ANYONE** these days. Eh, guys?"

The agent broke out in laughter again, and the rest followed suit. They continued to chuckle as they walked away, off to go back to work. As they left, Kim and Ron quickly ran into the open elevator car just as the doors closed.

"Talk about a lucky break," Ron sighed with relief.

"No time to relax," Kim told Ron as she pulled out her clearance card. "I'm betting Global Justice is planning to get back at WEE for invading their headquarters. We don't have much time."

With that, Kim inserted the keycard into the reader slot next to the elevator's instrument panel.

* * *

Back above ground, Agent Will Du was leading a group of operatives around, attempting to find the entrance to WEE's headquarters. But so far, they were having no luck. Even after knocking out the two guards, they hadn't been able to obtain any useful information from them. But not willing to give up so easily, they searched the grounds anyway, hoping to eventually stumble upon it.

"C'mon... it's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Will walked up to a warehouse with the letter 'A' painted on its doors. Two operatives whisked the doors open for him, and he led his squadron inside.

They tiptoed their way around the dark warehouse, searching for some clue as to what to do next. Suddenly, Will heard one of his agents screaming. As well as the screams of someone he didn't recognize. He quickly looked about and noticed one of his operatives was not there with the rest of them.

"Mitchell... Mitchell... where did Mitchell go? We're supposed to stay together. Doesn't he know that?"

The group ran towards the sounds of screaming and struggling to go help their compatriot. Finally, after rounding a corner, they saw Agent Mitchell and a guy in a security uniform grappling. Agent Du aimed his stun watch at the guard and shot a line at him. The guard was instantly shocked upon contact, fainting after receiving a fair dose of electricity in his body. Mitchell sighed with relief as Agent Du and the others trotted over to him.

"And you call yourself a GJ agent... useless..." Will uttered.

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring loudly from somewhere outside of the warehouse. As Agent Du and the others looked around for a way out, nine armed guards appeared from three different directions, trapping the operatives with no way out.

Or, so it seemed, as they quickly scattered all about the dark warehouse to elude the guards.

"Find them and eliminate them! That's what the boss said!" one of them yelled, as the nine guards started tossing crates and boxes aside as they began searching for the GJ agents.

* * *

"Yellow Alert! Level Two battle stations!" exclaimed a female voice over the PA system. "Yellow Alert! Level Two battle stations!"

Kim and Ron were standing in the open elevator car, which had stopped at the second floor, when the announcement blared above them.

"Just as I figured," grumbled Kim, "But I never thought Dr. Director would work this fast."

"You mean they're storming the place?" Ron wondered out loud. "**NOW?**"

Kim ran out of the car and into the hallway. She started fiddling with doors, hoping to find one that was unlocked.

"I thought he said 'Level 1 clearance.' Apparently, that doesn't mean much in this place..."

"How about that room that guy suggested... what was it... ah, Room 208!"

"Aha!" Kim exclaimed, finding an open door... marked 212 on the opaque glass frame.

"Kim, wait!" Ron shouted.

Ron ran in and found Kim staring in awe at a computer lab. A pretty state-of-the-art computer lab, with scanners, drawing tablets, printers, electronic testing equipment, virtual reality helmets, and a whole lot more.

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "They must have some pretty fly video games here!"

"Play ya!" challenged Rufus, popping out of Ron's pocket.

Ron ran over to the nearest computer, where he took Rufus out of his pocket and put him on the table. Rufus immediately slid into a helmet from there, while Ron grabbed a second and placed it on his head.

"Okay then... I have **NO** idea how to start this thing! Is there a button, or do you just have to tell a game to start?"

"Ron, this is no time for games..." chided Kim as she spotted a card reader near one of the computers. "Then again..."

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and immediately contacted Wade.

"You ready to do some more code crackin'?"

"I was **BORN** ready!" Wade replied, cracking his knuckles. "Just plug me into the Kimmunicator, then slide the keycard into the reader!"

"You're the best!" Kim exclaimed as she followed Wade's instructions.

Once everything was set up, Wade went right to work. As he did, Kim watched as Ron and Rufus tried, in vain, to get the 'games' started.

* * *

Up above ground, laser fire had begun exchanging between the guards, all of whom now were confirmed to be agents of WEE, given the patches on the shoulders of their shirts, and the operatives of GJ.

Unfortunately, while WEE's agents were armed with laser rifles, GJ's operatives only had... laser pens?

"Take that... and that... and that..." shouted one of the operatives, aiming the beam in the direction of the laser fire... but with no results.

"Gimme that!" Agent Du yelled, snatching the pen from him and twisting the center ring counterclockwise.

"What are you do..."

"Now try it..." he remarked, handing the pen back.

The operative aimed once again, but this time, an actual laser shot out from the pen.

"Remember, the range is limited, so pick your shots wisely! And don't forget out first priority!"

"Right, sir!" the operatives confirmed before splitting up again.

* * *

Kim peered out of the room, which was slightly cracked so she could look down the hall towards where the elevator was. As she stood watch, Ron and Rufus had seemed to have succeeded in starting up some kind of game as Wade continued to reprogram Kim's keycard.

"Left, right... right again, down... c'mon!" Ron shouted. "How 'bout a little help here, Rufus?"

"No... no... **YEAH!**" Rufus exclaimed, too ensnared in 'helping.'

"Alright, Rufus! Fifty points! I... think... man, you're good at this... hey, I've gotten through more gates than you! How do you have a better score?"

Inside Ron's helmet, he saw 0558 in the top left-hand corner of the screen, while in the top-right, he saw 4575. And in front of him, various green walls in assorted positions left, right, above, and below his current position.

"It must be getting harder... the walls are taller and wider now! And closer together! Dodge with me, Rufus!"

"Will you guys keep it down?" Kim shushed from where she was. "Do you **WANT** us to get caught?"

"Sorry..." the duo apologized.

"Wade... how much longer?"

"Uh..." Wade hesitated, still in the midst of working. "Three minutes..."

* * *

Laser fire continued to be traded in Warehouse A, but Agent Du's side appeared to be losing the battle, as he heard one operative after another scream in agony.

"Don't engage the enemy unless you've got a clear shot," Agent Du told his operatives over the communications channel."

"What's going on down there, Agent Du?" Dr. Director asked.

"We're taking fire! I repeat... we're taking fire!"

At that moment, a laser beam was fired through the crate Du was hiding behind, shooting clear through it and just missing his elbow as it dissipated upon hitting a second, leaving a dark scorch mark behind.

"You are allowed to use lethal force as a last resort," reminded Dr. Director.

"I'd rather not have such on my conscience if I can avoid it," Du replied. "The same goes for all of my men."

"Agent Du... I might've found something!" another operative crackled over the radio.

"Tracking you now," Du said as he brought up the operative's position. "Everyone move towards Agent Cobalt's position! Watch your backs!"

Du then ran towards the southeast corner of the warehouse, hearing another laser rifle shot go off behind him.

* * *

"Get it! Get it!" Rufus screamed.

"I'm trying!" Ron responded. "But I keep saying 'Fire' and nothing happens! Where are the weapons on this crate?"

Kim shook her head as she walked over to check on Wade's progress.

"We don't have all day," Kim sourly reminded Wade.

"Hold on..." Wade said, sweating heavily as he typed away at two keyboards. "Three minutes!"

"That's what you said three minutes ago!" Kim recalled as she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, but some... thing's... holding me up from... the Level 5 access..."

"For cryin' out loud, delete that thing already!" Ron cried.

Ron was looking at the screen on his helmet, and as soon as he said the word 'delete,' two round tubes appeared, traveling away from Ron and towards a creature on screen. The tubes hit the creature, destroying it immediately.

"**BOO-YAH!**" Ron and Rufus yelled simultaneously.

"Aw, man!" Wade shouted, slamming his fists on the keyboards. "Darn security system!"

* * *

"Go, go, **GO**!" Agent Du shouted at his fellow operatives, as they all scrambled down the secret staircase that Agent Cobalt had found.

Once everyone was inside, Will closed the door behind him before any of WEE's agents had stumbled upon them. He ran down the steps and met his teammates at a locked door, where they were already hard at work trying to hack into the keycard reader.

"Hurry up with that!" he urged them.

"Why?" asked Agent Cobalt. "Because those enemy agents will figure out we're down here in a minute?"

"No. Because we only have mere minutes to complete our mission!"

* * *

"The security system keeps zapping me out!" Wade complained as he tried to hack in again. "I'm surprised there was no resistance until now, but getting Level 5 clearance is a..."

"Keep working on it!" Kim told her. "The only way to end this is to get to the man himself! And that means we need access to everything!"

"Rufus... looks like the pesky bugger's back!"

"Delete, delete!" Rufus shouted.

"It's trying to take me out again!" Wade exclaimed. "And if it succeeds this time, it'll trip the system's 'three strikes' alarm!"

"Can... can you avoid it?"

"What do you think I'm doing, **WOMAN**?" Wade screeched as he picked up his typing speed even more.

"He's even faster than the last two..." Ron remarked, before gasping, "and now he's shooting back at us! Dodge, **DODGE**!"

"**DODGE!**" Rufus yelled.

"Will you two **PLEASE**..."

Without warning, the sound of a laser rifle being fired filled the air. Then a hasty second, and a third, resulting in a shower of sparks raining all over from near the computers Kim, Ron, and Rufus were at. Smoke was also generated from the blasts, covering the area thoroughly.

"Intruders in 212, three shots to kill fired. Verifying result."

Two red-uniformed WEE agents, each holding a laser rifle, walked over to where Kim, Ron, and Rufus had been, using their night-vision goggles to look through the smoke. And they were already witnessing their results first-hand.

The screen of the computer that the Kimmunicator had been hooked up to was completely shattered, and the helmet that Ron was wearing...

Was in pieces, as two laser shots had pierced it, having gone in one end and out the other, disintegrating practically everything in it...

**To be continued in Part 15 - Coming in two weeks!**


	16. Can I PLEASE Kill This One Now?

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Fulfilling your action quotient for this particular week, another new chapter of "Big Time!" Almost to the end, I swear...

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Fifteen - Can I PLEASE Kill This One Now? (07.12.07)**

_Underneath Noirish Pak, Inc. HQ - San Mateo, California  
10 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

"Red Alert! Level One battle stations!" proclaimed the voice of a woman over the PA system. "Possible intruders entering via the northwest elevator shaft. All security personnel in that area are requested to converge. Repeat... Red Alert! Level One battle stations!"

About a dozen Worldwide Evil Empire agents were taking position in front of the elevator doors of that shaft, all armed with laser rifles and ready to fire upon the opening of the doors.

"Don't even wait to see the whites of their eyes!" one guy yelled. "Or any part of their eyes, for that matter! Once those doors start separating, start separating them!"

"The car just reached the top of the structure!" another exclaimed. "It'll be arriving momentarily!"

The agents waited as the car arrived on the structure's ground floor entranceway. A bell dinged, signifying its arrival, and the doors began to creak open. Instantly, they all opened fire, shooting a multitude of laser-powered blasts into the car, car door, and the surrounding walls. After a sequence of about five of six rounds with no fire returned, they all stopped their blasting and peered into the now non-operative elevator car.

The car was scorched with laser blasts and various holes, but there were no dead bodies inside. Or any bodies at all, for that matter. The leader of the group quickly pointed to two of his subordinates and motioned for them to check the car. They went to it, creeping up slowly, as if expecting the possibility of an ambush. But after thoroughly checking it out from the inside, there was still no evidence that anyone was in there to begin with.

"All clear!" they shouted. "No intruders present!"

"What?" the leader screamed. "But ground-level security reported... somebody radio them and ask them what the hell is going on!"

* * *

As the group dispersed and the team leader wondered what was up, GJ Agent Will Du was busy cutting a hole on the roof of the transparent structure as the rest of his team gathered around him. Save for one, who was in the process of cutting the zip line that got them there from the elevator shaft.

Using his laser pen, Agent Du succeeded in gaining entrance into a storage room off to the end of the least populated sector of the fourth floor. Once the entrance had been completely cut open, he instantly beckoned his agents to jump in.

"Move it, move it! It won't be long 'til we're spotted out here in the open!"

The operatives quickly made their way in, landing safely in a storage room nearly filled to the brim with pillows and bed linens.

"Whose idea was it to come in this way?" asked one of them.

"It's the only room on the fourth floor that doesn't have security sensors plastered all over it!" remarked another.

"Cut the chatter!" Du ordered them, the last to enter the room. "We're on a deadline here... it may already be too late. But, we must press on until we're sure. Everyone sync their watches!"

The six agents synced up, then prepared to take on their missions.

"Remember, in and out in 15, at the rendezvous point in 25. We aren't coming back for stragglers, so don't screw this up!"

"Right!" they all said in unison.

"Good luck, gentlemen."

One operative quickly snaked a peering object under the door to check the hallway. Once he confirmed it was clear, he nodded to the guy next to him, who slowly turned the knob to open the door. Seconds later, the team separated, each out to fill their own objectives.

* * *

"This is Agent Echo to Security Control," one of the red-uniformed WEE agents radioed as his partner started searching the room. "Did you copy the previous message?"

"No, I didn't," replied the agent on the other end. "Please repeat."

"Very well... possible intruders in 212, with shots fired by us but not returned. This is Echo, with Kilo currently sweeping the room."

"10-4. Do you need back-up?"

"I think we got this one, little lady."

Echo's partner, Agent Kilo, was indeed sweeping the room, particularly around the area where the aforementioned shots had struck the computer monitor that the Kimmunicator had been hooked up to. But that device, along with the person who was using it, weren't there anymore.

"Find anything yet?" Agent Echo asked.

"Nuh-uh," replied Agent Kilo.

"What do you mean nuh-uh? There are only two ways out of this room... through the door, which I'm guarding, and the lone window on the opposite side, which I haven't seen open. They have to be in here somewhere!"

Sure enough, Kim and Ron were still in the room, hiding all the way back in the last row of computers, near said window. Kim had her left hand covering Ron's mouth, keeping him quiet... and from complaining about the small bald spot just above his right earlobe. One that Rufus was trying to cover up by combing some nearby locks of hair over from the unaffected areas with his feet.

Kim lifted up her other hand, where the Kimmunicator had also been dealt a laser beam strike that went through the screen and out the other side, rendering it useless.

"We're going to have to find another way to get to him," Kim said to Ron. "And without Wade's help to get us security clearance."

Ron reached up and removed Kim's hand from his mouth to utter a response.

"What about those goons? I'm sure they've got clearance!"

"But we've got to get it from them first! But how..."

"Use Rufus as a spy to figure out where they are!"

Kim looked in Rufus' direction and quickly agreed.

"Fine, but stay low to the ground."

Rufus nodded and scuttled off to pinpoint the agents' locations. Kim and Ron waited patiently as the naked mole-rat scrambled about, in and out of forest-like formations of computer wiring and equipment. After what seemed like an eternity, Rufus returned, quickly jabbering out the information he had gathered.

"Okay, you two stay here," Kim ordered. "I'll take care of them."

Kim crawled away from Ron and Rufus, hastily moving around the corner and sneaking over to peer down the second row. As Rufus had told her, Agent Kilo was facing the opposite direction and walking away. The teen heroine reached into her pocket and pulled out a very small container of lip gloss. She twisted off the lid, revealing that this was the one that had the stinky sock smell mixture, and threw it as close as she could towards the guy. Kim then quickly turned about and ducked behind the next row of computers.

"What the..." Agent Kilo wondered as he heard the noise of the container being thrown towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Agent Echo asked from his guard position.

Agent Kilo bent down to pick up the container, as it came to a stop around a foot or so in front of him.

"It's a traaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppp..."

Kilo just barely got all the letters out as he went down. But not quietly, as he fired one laser blast parallel to the floor as his body hit it. The laser beam went through two rows of computer equipment and wires and towards the far wall. But it didn't make it to the wall, as the beam hit Ron in the right foot as he was lying down in his hiding place.

"Yow! Ow **OW**!" Ron yelled, jumping up into visible sight, unable to mask the pain he was feeling as he hopped up and down.

"There you are!" Agent Echo, not even bothering to aim as he showered a series of laser rifle blasts in Ron's general vicinity.

Ron ducked back down as the laser beams raced above him, breaking through computer monitors and other parts, shattering the remains and sending them falling down on and around Ron. Ron and Rufus started crawling off as Agent Echo mixed up high and low shots, making the duo have to get creative to dodge them all and avoid being hit. It didn't help that the shots were increasing in frequency and power as the duo was being led to the end of the aisle, where Echo wanted them to go.

Luckily for Ron and Rufus, Kim was already thinking ahead, as she surprised Agent Echo at the edge of the next aisle over using a standing roundhouse kick. That knocked the WEE operative off his feet. Echo moved to fire a shot at near point blank, but Kim did a second roundhouse, with this one knocking the rifle out of his hand and several feet away. Kim then went for the knockout punch with a right hook. But Echo surprised her by catching her fist in his left palm, canceling out the attack. Kim retaliated with her left hand, but that too was blocked, leaving them in a grappling situation.

Kim, standing over Agent Echo, leaned forward as Echo tried to lift his back off the ground and push against her. The two seemed to be evenly matched, as neither could gain any ground on the other.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "The laser rifle! Get it!"

Ron popped up from his hiding place and, without hesitation, ran over to where Kim and Echo were struggling with each other. But before he could get past them, the WEE operative changed strategies. Using all his lower leg strength, he raised them in a motion as if he was rolling backwards. It caught Kim off guard as Echo got all the leverage and tossed Kim over his shoulders. Kim landed on the floor, stomach first, and Echo had done a 180-degree roll, also landing stomach first but not looking in Ron's direction.

Agent Echo pushed up from the ground with his arms and quickly made a flying tackle at Ron before he could turn down the aisle and make a beeline for the rifle. The force with which he knocked Ron down was enough to knock the poor sidekick unconscious and send Rufus tumbling head over heels back to the wall. With Ron neutralized for the moment, Echo turned his attention back towards Kim.

But apparently not quick enough, as he turned around and was met with a fist to the right side of his face. It staggered him long enough for Kim to get past and make a dive for the rifle.

"Got it!" Kim yelled.

Kim also got a nose full of the stinky lip gloss that was still emanating from the container on the ground, as the air in the room had blown it towards where she was. Kim wheezed and coughed as she tried to get to her feet.

But she never made it, as the noxious fumes were too strong, and Kim easily succumbed to them, falling back down and losing grip on the laser rifle as she did. Agent Echo reached out and caught the rifle with his left hand, preventing it from firing another unintended wild blast.

"Time to take out the trash," he quipped as he pulled the rifle up and prepared to shoot it at Kim's head.

"Security Control to Agent Echo... if you have managed to not kill the intruders yet, DO NOT! I repeat, DO NOT!"

Agent Echo lowered the rifle and grabbed his radio to respond to the command.

"By whose order, Sierra?"

"From the top!" Agent Sierra shouted back. "And I'd be wary to defy his orders. He's in a baddddd mood right now."

Agent Echo shook his head. "I hate when he gets in a baddddd mood."

"He thinks they may be part of the Global Justice invasion force. Bring them up here... the boss'll deal with them, personally."

"Fine," Echo replied reluctantly. "But I'll need back-up. The perps are out, but they got Kilo before I could get 'em."

"Agent Lima's heading your way."

* * *

"You guys are gonna get it when Kim wakes up!"

Upon hearing her boyfriend's voice, Kim woke up to see Ron tied up to a swiveling chair on the opposite side of a posh-looking office, kicking and screaming at the young attractive women with her right hand perched on his forehead.

"Can I **PLEASE** kill this one now?" she asked sweetly.

"You know better than that, Agent Lima," Agent Echo replied, who was sitting a few feet away and staring right at Kim... who was now noticing that she was in the same predicament as Ron.

"Oh, it feels so great to be promoted!" Lima stated with jubilation. "It felt like months while waiting to no longer be called Agent Mike! You'd think the boss would modify the gender-specific names... I mean, I wouldn't mind being Agent Michelle, for example."

"Hey, hey, you've got no right to talk! There are a lot more male agents, and we all gotta go through being Agent Juliet at one point or another."

"Is there a point to all this rambling?" Kim asked. "Or are you all just baiting your time for the big boss?"

"So, you're awake," Echo smirked.

"Kim!" Ron shouted excitedly, until Lima decided to have some fun and spin him around.

"Don't push me, sidekick boy!" she squawked.

Suddenly, Agent Sierra stepped into the room, holding a clipboard in one hand and a radio in the other.

"So, these are the two that outwitted you, Echo?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"Mostly the girl," Echo answered. "And don't laugh... she throws a mean left hook."

"Very well, I won't. Well, at least not in public..."

"Sierra..." Echo growled.

"That'll be enough," exclaimed the leader of WEE, Tonio Louenthal, as he entered. "All of you, there's still work to be done. There aren't the only intruders."

"Yes, sir!" saluted the three agents as they quickly left the room.

Alone at last, Tonio took a look at his newest prisoners. Kim grimaced as she tried to wriggle out of her bonds, Ron was a bit loopy after his chair had stopped spinning, and Rufus laid unconscious in a very small cage on top of the boss' desk.

"You have three seconds to explain why you two are here..."

Tonio then pulled out Item J-seven-three-three from his pants pocket and aimed it right at Kim's heart, from about five feet away.

"Unless you think you can survive with a six-inch wide hole in your chest!"

Kim glared at her adversary, feeling that she now had the opportunity to finally get the answers she had been seeking for the last 36 hours or so.

But first... she had to survive the next three seconds...

**To be continued in Part 16 - Coming in two weeks!**


	17. We've Got a 309

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, it's Kim Possible versus Tonio Louenthal. Who will win?

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

Warning: Reader discretion is advised.

**Part Sixteen - We've Got a 309 (07.26.07)**

_Underneath Noirish Pak, Inc. HQ - San Mateo, California  
10 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Kim found herself staring straight into the barrel of an experimental weapon that was sure to end her life if it were shot at her at such close range. But that was what Tonio Louenthal, the new leader of the Worldwide Empire of Evil, was planning to do in just a few short seconds.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" Kim asked. "Because you tried to ruin my life!"

"Me? Excuse me, young lady, but I'm not the one who decided to barge into the world's greatest organization of evil unannounced!"

"Greatest? Hardly."

"You dare mock the WEE?"

Ron snickered in the background, drawing Tonio's attention and getting him to turn his aim in the sidekick's direction.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry... that was just asking for it," Ron replied.

"Maybe you won't to meet your maker first, little boy!"

"If you're gonna off us, then answer me one question first," Kim cut in. "Why?"

"Why?" Tonio responded, glancing over his shoulder and shooting Kim a funny look. "I just told you why... because you two are trespassing on my private property!"

"Not that! I'm wondering why you tried to ruin my life... by hacking into the Admissions Department of every single college I applied to!"

"Do... do what now?"

A little shocked at the accusation, Tonio lowered the experimental weapon in his hands.

"I didn't even know that you were the so-called Kim Possible until yesterday when you kept my top agent from eliminating that thorn, Agent Will Du!"

"You're kidding!" Kim and Ron gasped.

"I'm a megalomaniacal supervillain! I don't kid anything!"

"You mean you don't know about Kim's whole 'cheerleader who saves the world' gig?"

"Only what I've heard through the rumor mill and first-hand accounts from those under the employ of this organization's previous leader..."

"I guess supervillains don't exchange information about heroes and the like as much as I thought..." commented Ron.

"So you **SWEAR** you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No! Why would I do something like that? If I had a tiff with you, I'd be sending my men to kill you! What kind of fool would try to circumvent America's educational system just to make your life miserable?"

"Because that's what most villains... do?"

"Not me! Unless you have something I want, in which I'd gladly ask for torture. But in most cases... no. I like things quickly wrapped up... so the minute someone irks me the wrong way... I do away with them."

"Imagine that... a villain who's a forward thinker."

"You should talk to some of the other riff-raff we deal with," Ron suggested. "Man... most of them are just... pathetic."

"As... flattered I am for the compliment. Or, I think that was a compliment, anyway. I want nothing to do with any of the villains you tangle with on a daily basis."

"They're gonna be disappointed..."

"I want as much to do with them..."

"Oh boy!" Kim rolled her eyes.

"I think I know where this is going," Ron said, worried.

"As I want to do with **YOU TWO**!"

The leader of WEE raised his weapon again, this time immediately pointing it at Kim's head! Tonio fired, and Kim exerted all the strength she could muster to rotate the chair she was tied to to her right. She managed to do so just enough so that the shot went into the top left side of the chair and burrowed all the way through to the other side. Feeling it quickly get warm, Kim leaned forward as much as she could. A split second later, the top portion of the chair went up in flames, eradicating it in an instant. It then quickly started to spread to the rest of the chair.

But Kim had little time to worry about that as Tonio had fired a second shot at her... and there was no way she was going to be able to dodge this one.

Then, out of nowhere, somebody jumped in at the last second, armed with a hi-tech electricity-powered shield. The shield took the full brunt of the shot, shattering some of the neon tubing that decorated it and blinding Tonio, as well as Ron and Rufus, who were looking in that direction from their positions on the opposite side of the room.

Kim stared right at Agent Du's backside as he held the shield up with his left hand. He gritted his teeth as he was tried to keep on his feet long enough for the weapon's energy to dissipate around the shield, while at the same time, he pulled out his laser pen from his pocket with his right hand and aimed it at Kim's bonds. Amazingly, he was able to use it to free Kim, who quickly jumped out of the chair.

"Agent Du..." Kim shouted.

"Get down!" Will quickly yelled back, pushing Kim away towards the nearby table before diving the opposite way.

Once Du's shield was no longer holding the shot back, the last sounds of tubes shattering filtered away as what was left of the shot flew to the nearest wall, where it made a small dent. The blinding light disappeared, enabling Tonio to open his eyes and attempt to get his bearings straight. As he was, Agent Du made his way over to Ron and worked to free him as well.

"Once I untie you, take cover," Will whispered into Ron's ear. "Let me handle it from here."

"But..."

"If you wanna live through this, do what I tell you!"

With that, Will used his laser pen to free Ron. Ron quickly leaped for the cage Rufus was trapped in, grabbed it, and then went for cover underneath a couch near where he was.

By this point, Tonio's vision was coming back to him, and he noticed that his two captives, nor their would-be rescuer, were no longer visible. He reached for his belt buckle and tapped on it once, at which point it briefly lit up. He then slowly tiptoed his way in the direction of where Kim had been just a minute ago.

Kim was hiding behind an overturned table, in the midst of searching her pockets as she tried to find something to defend herself with. Unfortunately, as she had suspected, her pockets had been picked clean. No Kimmunicator, no gadgets, no... nothing.

"Great," Kim remarked sarcastically under her breath. "Just me and my hands tonight."

She then peered around the corner to her left, looking to see where Tonio was located in relation to her so she could plan her next move. But as she did, Tonio was on the other side of the table, and smiling as he took aim at a visible target... the backside of Kim's right leg.

Suddenly, Tonio felt a sharp pain go through his back, as he had two electricity-carrying nodes shot into there by Agent Du. Will then pressed a button on his wristwatch, sending volts of electricity to the organization overlord's body. But the jolting was short-lived, as the watch suddenly stopped working.

"Come on, come on!" Agent Du shouted, slapping the watch with his other hand. "I thought this thing was charged!"

Tonio pulled the nodes out of his back as he turned around and fired a shot at Will. The GJ agent rolled out of the way and bolted for the door. He went for the doorknob, but Tonio cut him off at the pass by shooting it, disintegrating it completely and leaving a hole where it had been.

"What's going on in there?" yelled someone from the other side.

"Shoot!" Will cursed under his breath.

"Give it up!" Tonio warned the GJ agent. "Accept that you've been beaten, and maybe I'll spare your life."

Tonio continued to have his pistol pointed at Will's head as the door opened as Agent Echo and Agent Lima entered, each of them holding an armed laser rifle that they both immediately pointed at Will's heart.

"Agent Mike!"

Lima rolled her eyes. "I'm Agent Lima now, sir!"

Tonio ignored her and issued his orders. "Find Kim Possible and her sidekick, and eliminate them!"

"With pleasure!"

Lima immediately turned her gaze to the overturned wooden table on the right side of the room and blasted it to pieces with her rifle.

"Leave them out of this!" Will shouted. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"They became a part of this when they decided to invade my home base!"

"You should've thought of that when your forces invaded my HQ!"

"We wouldn't have had to if you would've died out in the field like you were supposed to!"

Lima turned to the other side and disintegrated another table with laser fire. She smirked as she slowly walked towards the few remaining pieces of furniture in the room... including the boss' desk.

"Face it... your days as a secret agent are **OVER**!"

Suddenly, Agent Echo was hit by several laser blasts from outside of the room. One in the hand that was holding his laser rifle, two in his left leg, and two more in his left shoulder. He went down screaming in pain, dropping the rifle as he did. Agent Lima quickly ran for cover behind her boss' desk, but as she looked back at the incoming laser shots, she didn't see Kim jump out from the other side of the desk and deliver a flying kick to the jaw!

Kim quickly plucked the rifle from Lima's hand, as she had been KO'd by the surprise attack, and the plucky heroine quickly aimed at it at Tonio. In the doorway, Agent Du's five fellow agents ran in. All of them had gotten laser rifles of their own, and they had them all pointed at WEE's leader as well.

"Who's got the upper hand now?" Ron shouted as he popped up from behind Tonio's desk as well, with Rufus sitting on his head.

"Drop the weapon, **NOW**!" yelled one of the GJ operatives.

Agent Sierra then walked into the room, holding a laser rifle of her own.

"Behind you, **BEHIND YOU**!" Ron exclaimed in a panic, pointing to the door.

Tonio shot a look of disdain at Sierra as she flashed a creepy smile before slowly trotting over to Agent Du and handing him the rifle she was holding.

"Wha?" Ron scratched his head in confusion.

"Let me guess..." Kim thought aloud. "Undercover agent?"

"Very," Sierra nodded. "Sarah Jones, Global Justice Special Ops."

"She's been working on the inside for us," Du told Kim and Ron. "We had reason to suspect her cover had been blown, so we came to extract her to safety."

"Much obliged. I was getting tired of working for the crazy guy over there anyway."

"Very well played, all of you," Tonio applauded them, seeing he had been outdone.

"Hey!" Agent Mitchell yelled. "We told you to drop the weapon!"

Tonio turned to Kim and Ron and smirked at them.

"The writing's on the wall for you two as well."

"Wait, whoa... what does he mean by that?" Ron asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Kim, on the other hand, nodded, obviously understanding that her hunch had indeed been correct after all.

"This is your last warning! **DROP IT!**"

"Unfortunately, I won't be around to hear the inevitable truth."

With that, Tonio quickly lifted Item J-Seven-Three-Three up to his head and, before anyone could stop him...

He pulled the trigger.

"No..." Agent Du shouted, dropping his rifle and quickly running over. "**NOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were in stunned shock as Agent Du and some of his fellow agents quickly surrounded Tonio's lifeless... and now headless, body.

"Away Team to HQ," radioed Agent Mitchell to Global Justice. "This is Agent Mitchell. We've got a 309... repeat, a 3-0-9. We're gonna need help with extraction..."

Sarah made her way over to Kim, Ron, and Rufus and tried to snap them back to reality.

"Hello, Miss Possible? I know this isn't the best time to ask, but... we're gonna need your help to get out of here alive. The entire organization will be on us in two minutes, and they won't be happy when they find out what's happened here."

"But... but... he just..."

As Kim tried to come to grips with what had just happened, Ron and Rufus started to feel nauseated. They quickly bolted for the nearest trash can and started to puke.

"We just..."

"We didn't do anything, Kimberly," Will said as he got up and went over to comfort her. "He took his own life."

"But why..."

"We'll worry about why he did it or how we could've prevented it later. Right now, we need your..."

Agent Du's words trailed off as Kim slowly stumbled her way over to the window looking outside the underground complex. She was at a loss for words as she tried to come to grips with what had just happened.

And then, she slid down to the ground, sitting with her back against the wall, as she broke down and started to cry with distress.

**To be CONCLUDED in Part 17 - Coming in two weeks!**


	18. Me Too, KP

**"Big Time"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Let's just scoot right into the finale...

Disclaimer: The characters and places of the TV show 'Kim Possible' do not belong to me. They are property of Disney and the show's creative staff.

**Part Seventeen - Me Too, KP (08.09.07)**

_Underneath Noirish Pak, Inc. HQ - San Mateo, California  
9 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

As Kim Possible sat facing the only entrance in the room, with her back against the wall, she was crying in distress over the suicide of Tonio Louenthal, the head of the Worldwide Empire of Evil, right in front of her eyes. Global Justice Agent Will Du was standing in front of her, trying to console her, while the heads of Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable, and his naked mole rat, Rufus, were in the trash can.

Meanwhile, Sarah Jones, who had been working undercover under the guise of Agent Sierra, Louenthal's office assistant, was busying tying up Agent Echo and Agent Lima, both of whom had been knocked out as a precautionary measure. The remaining five GJ agents in the room were barricading the door, as the sounds of other WEE agents converging on the office quickly became apparent.

"Miss Possible!" Will called out to Kim. "Kimberly! We need to get out of here right now!"

"Leave me alone!" Kim shouted, swinging an arm at Will and missing. "Don't you understand what just happened!"

"I know, and I told you, it wasn't meant to be this way! Look, if we don't get out of here now, our own lives are going to be in serious jeopardy!"

"What's taking so long?" Sarah asked as she came over.

"She's not responding to anything I say!" Will told her.

"Let me try."

Will stepped off to the side, and glanced towards Ron, his head still in the trash, as Sarah squatted down in front of Kim.

"Miss Possible, I know we just met, but it is urgent that you get over what just happened and help us escape! Do you realize that if we do not get out of here in the next two minutes..."

Suddenly, voices and pounding sounds could be heard from the other side of the barricaded office doors as the WEE operatives were trying to bust into the room.

"More like 45 seconds!" yelled one of the GJ agents by the door.

"In the next 45 seconds, that we are all going to die? They're not gonna ask questions... they'll see their leader's body on the ground, and they will, without question, shoot to kill us on the spot! Do you want your life to end this way? Especially when you've got such a bright future in front of you?"

"Me too?" Ron asked, raising his head somewhat out of the can... until he felt another round of puke coming up. At which point he stuck it back in.

"Cornell, Columbia, Penn... the possibilities are endless as to what you can do with your life! You can grow up to be just as successful as your parents! I mean, c'mon... a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon? What are the odds?"

The pounding at the door got even louder and louder.

"The point is..." Will cut in, "we're not forcing you to join Global Justice right now. Or ever. As much as we'd all love to have you on the team, in the end only you can decide whether you want to become one of us."

"We should've never gone to the lengths we did," Sarah admitted. "But Agent Du here has praised your skill to great length... and that's something he had never done before. Ever! So much so that we had to figure out how to get you to join."

"And that's when someone at GJ suggested that we alter your school records so that you wouldn't be able to get into any college or university you applied to. That someone apparently interpreted my praises for you, Kimberly, and took them a bit too far."

"Dr. Director intends to punish the operative who went through with it despite the denial of his proposal. We understand if you hate us for not putting a stop to this earlier..."

"But we need you to overlook that for the moment and get us out of here... **NOW, KIMBERLY!**"

Kimberly had stopped crying at some point during the revelation, so they were a little surprised when she quickly raised her head up. She flashed them a look of determination as she nodded and rose to her feet. Sarah did the same, then produced a small remote control out her pocket and aimed it at the floor, near the closest corner of the room. A small hole opened up, and a cylindrical platform rose up out of it. And on it were Kim and Ron's backpacks.

"Uh... okay..." Ron said hesitantly as he raised his head up again. "I think I'm done..."

"Good!" Kim shouted as she grabbed the two packs and threw Ron's in his direction. "Catch!"

Ron instinctively reached up and caught it by the strap in mid-air.

"She's gonna need cover fire!" Sarah yelled to all the agents as Will handed the laser rifle back to her. "Prepare for incoming!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the other agents shouted, getting into 'fire ready' positions.

"How much time do you need?" Will asked as Kim pulled her Laser Lipstick out of her pack.

Kim activated it and immediately started cutting a huge hole into the window.

"Just tell your men to be ready to fly!"

"Does that include me?" Ron asked curiously, putting his backpack on.

"Ready for blast-off!" Rufus chirped, climbing into Ron's pants pocket and putting a safety helmet on.

Seconds later, the WEE operatives burst in, destroying the door. Both sides opened fire immediately, as laser beams started flying in and out of the room. By this point, Kim had finished cutting through the window pane. Raising her leg, she kicked it out, sending the glass plummeting down to the bottom of the cavern.

"Let's move out!" Sarah yelled.

Sarah aimed the remote at a segment of the wall to her right, and it slid open to reveal a half-dozen jetpacks. Will realized this instantly as he passed them out to the two agents who had already backed up to the window.

"We're one short!"

"No, we're not!"

Sarah pushed Will into Kim, who instantly got what was going on. Even if she didn't necessarily approve of the choice. Kim turned Will around so that she was looking at the back of his head, wrapped her arms around his chest, and then pushed the ignition button on her jetpack backpack. It started instantly, and Kim and Will flew out of the office. Ron and Rufus were right behind them, followed by two other GJ agents.

"Head towards the light!" Will said to Kim, pointing to a large skyport entrance door that was in the process of opening up.

Kim did as she was told, as Ron and the others followed suit. By the time they were 400 feet away from where they had exited the building, Sarah and one last GJ agent flew out, laying down cover fire as they pulled away.

The group of nine barreled towards the door as it finished its opening process. Lights mounted on the walls of the tunnel on the other side became apparent as they approached the door and went through it.

* * *

A minute later, the group emerged out onto the surface level, coming out of the other end of the skyport tunnel and putting them right near where the GJ agents had parked their jets. The group touched down on the ground and went to start them up.

"Have room for a few extra bodies?" Kim asked as he let go of Will upon touchdown.

"Well..."

Will suddenly heard a familiar yet frightening clicking sound. He slowly turned around and gasped as Kim had a handgun... the handgun that had been in his pocket... and it was pointed right at his head. The other GJ agents quickly pulled out theirs, cocked them, and aimed them right at Kim.

"**KIM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" yelled Ron in a panic.

"Put it down!" Sarah ordered. "Don't make us have to shoot you!"

"This is about the whole 'ruining your college admissions' stuff, right?" Wade thought out loud. "I swear to you, those were the actions of one lone agent operating alone, without authorization!"

Kim was a still as a statue, keeping the gun and one eye on Will, the other eye on Ron, Sarah, and the other GJ operatives.

"**KP, THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!**"

"We won't warn you again... put it down, Miss Possible!"

"I'd never do anything like that, Kimberly, nor would I approve of someone under my watch commit such a charge! You have to understand, I only have the utmost respect for what you do!"

Still no movement from the teen heroine. Ron tried to reach in to snatch the handgun away, but Kim quickly smacked his hand away.

"**DON'T INTERFERE, RON! SOMEONE HAS TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE GONE THROUGH THESE PAST FEW MONTHS! ESPECIALLY THE LAST TWO DAYS!**"

"**KIM! AS YOUR BOYFRIEND, PLEASE... LET HIM GO AND LET'S CALL IT A DAY!**"

"You've got until the count of three!"

"What else can I do?" Will asked, now begging for his life. "Do you want me to take the fall for everything?"

"**ONE!**"

"You don't want to kill me... that's never been your style!"

"**TWO!**"

"I'm... sorry..." Kim uttered.

Will closed his eyes, expecting the worst. So was everyone else around her.

Until Kim suddenly flipped the gun so that she was holding the end of the gun's barrel, and then flashed a smile.

And burst into snickering and laughter.

"Wha?" Sarah gawked.

"Huh?" wondered the other GJ agents as they lowered their guns and looked at each other.

"Whoa, Kim," Ron said as he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you... okay?"

"You... you... if only you could see the looks on your faces!" Kim said with a chuckle.

"That's not very funny," Will said as Kim gave the handgun back.

"What was up with that?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Yeah... fill us in," added a curious Sarah.

"Well, after the shooting range test, despite my apprehensions, I've always wondered what it would feel like to hold a gun in a situation where I'd actually need to possibly save my life. Or Ron's."

"And... how did it feel scaring the life out of me?" asked Will as he pocketed the handgun.

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before... it was **SUCH A RUSH**!"

"Really?" questioned Ron.

Kim's smile quickly deteriorated into a frown, and she replied, deadpanned.

"Never again."

"Huh?"

"Even in self-defense... people can really get hurt with guns. Or worse," Kim said matter-of-factly. "I'd rather not have the risk of me making such a tragic mistake be on my conscious."

Ron was scratching his head as he walked over to Will.

"Is that her way of telling me she's **NOT** joining Global Justice?"

"Pretty much," Ron told him. "I... think."

"How 'bout that ride for Ron and me back to Middleton?" Kim requested as she walked past the two young men and headed for Will's jet. "I know you want to."

Kim winked playfully, then continued her trot to the jet. Will and Ron shot odd glances at each other.

"And... that, Stoppable? She..."

"Yeah, she still thinks you're irk-able."

Everyone then headed back to their jets to make the trip home.

* * *

It was around 3:30 in the morning when a jet plane stopped above the Possibles' house. Kim, Ron, and Will had slid down a rope from the cockpit and now were standing on Kim's yard.

"So, you know the whole time?" Will stated, surprised.

"Not immediately, but I started to put the pieces together right after we left GJ HQ..."

* * *

_Roughly 13 hours ago..._

_"So, you think someone's been tracking you for the last few months?" Wade concluded, after Kim told him all the facts._

_"There's no other explanation."_

_"If you taken into account the simplest criteria, you could make a debate that more than half the world is tracking you on and off just because of your website and your reputation as a world-saver!"_

_"But how many people have the ability to hack into college admissions servers and falsely deny me entry into all of the universities that I applied to?"_

_"Not too many, but using that criteria, our perps are one of two underground organizations..."_

_Wade brought up a schematic of the first, an... energy drink maker?_

_"The first is Noirish Pak Incorporated... as you might imagine, it's a front for an off-shoot branch of WEE... the Worldwide Evil Empire!"_

_"You mean that whacko group of villains led by Dr. Director's younger twin brother?" Ron asked. "The guy who kidnapped me just because she wanted me first?"_

_"She wanted the 'Ron Factor,' Ron... not you," Kim growled._

_"What? I didn't mean it that way, Kim!"_

_"Which makes it even more ironic that the other organization in question is... Global Justice!"_

_Kim smiled. "Well... that makes this choice real easy."_

_"Really? Because the obvious target would be G..."_

_"**WEE!**"_

_"Wait a minute... wha?"_

_"Global Justice would never do something that low just to get one recruit, especially someone like me..."_

* * *

"Wait, that was earlier today?" screamed Ron. "It feels like it was **THREE MONTHS AGO!**"

"You figured that out just from that genius friend of yours?" asked Will.

"Pretty much. The only problem was, I didn't have any definitive proof. Until..."

* * *

_"I'm wondering why you tried to ruin my life... by hacking into the Admissions Department of every single college I applied to!"_

_"Do... do what now?"_

_A little shocked at the accusation, Tonio lowered the experimental weapon in his hands._

_"I didn't even know that you were the so-called Kim Possible until yesterday when you kept my top agent from eliminating that thorn, Agent Will Du!"_

* * *

"I could tell by the way he said that my theory was right. He and his organization had nothing to do with that whole deal at all!"

"You mean... we nearly got ourselves killed for **THAT**? **KIMMM...**"

"No big... I was in control of the sitch the whole time! I knew that Will here would be going to the same place."

"So you also knew about our mission..."

"To save me after you all found out about that rogue agent who set up this whole scheme in the first place? Yeah... I knew. But still... there's one thing that I haven't figured out."

"And that is?"

* * *

_Back in the streets of downtown Boulder, Kim and Ron were still in pursuit of the last councilman's kidnappers. Suddenly, one of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver ball. He dropped it on the ground, instantly covering an area within twenty feet of the object in smoke._

_But that didn't scare Kim at all._

_"They think I'm frightened of a little smoke grenade?" she asked out loud as she grabbed Ron's hand and headed right for it._

_"Wait a minute, Kim," he yelped before they were engulfed by the smoke._

_It only took a second or two to run through it, but once they were on the other side, they were surprised to see that the kidnappers had disappeared._

_"They just went poof..." uttered Ron, "like ninjas!"_

* * *

"The two agents that kidnapped that University of Colorado councilman, Mr. Crawley. Did the rogue agent have help? After all, wasn't their whole board kidnapped?"

"No, the Worldwide Empire of Evil was responsible for that, but for a somewhat unrelated reason. One of their agents had a son who also applied to the University of Colorado..."

"And he was rejected, and so the agent asked his boss for permission to get revenge on the Council Board for it?"

"Wait... if you knew that, then why..."

"Just a hunch," Kim said with a sly smirk.

"But won't the WEE come after us after what we did?" Ron asked.

"No need to worry..." Will reassured them. "Sarah bugged the system so it would erase any memory of you and Kim being there. If they come after anybody, it'll just be us at GJ."

Kim and Ron nodded in understanding.

"Well... then... I guess now that everything's settled, this is where we part ways."

"'Fraid so."

"Good luck being a secret agent and all," Ron said, shaking the GJ agent's hand.

"It was... a pleasure working with you," Will replied in return.

"Really?"

"No."

Ron shot him a dirty look. "That's just wrong, dude."

"So... farewell forever?" Kim asked.

"Well... unless we cross paths again at random..."

"Yeah..."

"Kimberly... thank you for everything you've done for all of us at GJ."

"You knew how it is... no big!"

With that, Will grabbed the rope, pulled out a remote control from his pocket, and waved goodbye as he was raised back up to the jet. Kim and Ron waved back as Will climbed aboard and flew off, back to GJ Headquarters.

And out of Kim and Ron's life... forever.

* * *

_Middleton High School, Mad Dog Stadium  
0 Hours Until the Senior Class Graduation from Middleton High..._

Mr. Barkin was at the podium, addressing this year's senior class with the graduation ceremony's keynote speech. Parents, siblings, and friends looked on as some of Middleton's best and brightest were about to close the book on a major chapter of their lives.

"And remember, seniors of Middleton High! Wherever you go from here, whether it be to an institution of higher learning, to some sort of professional sport, or... the local junk food eating establishment... there's one thing that you all need to do. Take charge of your life and **GRAB IT BY THE HORNS**! Nothing comes easy in life... you have to go out there and make your life the way you want to live it! And with that... I hereby announce the Class of 2005, proud graduates of Middleton High School!"

"**YEAH!**" everyone yelled, throwing their purple and yellow-colored graduation caps into the air.

A little later, many of the new graduates were spread out all over the field and the stadium, chatting with family and friends. Among them were Kim, Ron, and Monique, who were openly discussing their future as their parents talked off to the side.

And watching as Bonnie pranced by, having already gotten rid of her graduation gown and moving about in a garnet-colored Florida State University short sleeve shirt and golden-colored shorts.

"Ugh..." Monique shuddered. "To think, not only am I going to college in the same state as her, but in the same city! We're literally going to be just miles apart."

"You're going to Florida A&M, right?" Kim remembered.

"Yep! Go Rattlers!" Monique mock-cheered.

"I don't know why you guys are trying to go so far away!" Ron exclaimed, "especially since there's such cheaper alternatives close to home."

"I thought the point of going to college was to get away from the 'rents," Monique whispered to Kim.

"Ron's... not that type of guy," Kim whispered back.

"Middleton State, here I come!" Ron proudly declared. "Go... uh... what's their nickname?"

Kim and Monique shrugged their shoulders, as they didn't know. Or maybe, they didn't want to know.

"What about you, Kim?" Monique asked. "After all of those snafus, I'm pretty sure all of the universities you applied to are begging for forgiveness by doing anything to get you to come to them!"

Kim laughed nervously. "Well... about that... you see..."

"What are you talking about, Monique?" Ron butted in, wrapping his arm around Kim and pulling her close. "Kim's coming to MSU with me! After all... we can't break up the team, right?"

"Uh..."

"Kim! Think about us! Don't tell me we just became a couple just so we can talk on the phone every night, hundreds of miles apart!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Monique and Ron said at the same time.

"The last 48 hours have been such a blur... I still don't know what I want to do with my life! Go to world-saving full time? Settle down and try to follow in my parents' footsteps and get into a high-ranking profession? Try to continue to balance both? It's... it's just something that I need a little more time to think about."

"But Kim..." Ron whined.

"I know I have to consider you too, Ron. And my parents, and the tweebs."

Kim took a few steps away from Ron and Monique and gazed up to the blue sky above.

"Whatever I decide, it has to be in all of our best interests."

Kim turned and beckoned Ron to come over to the railing with her. Once he did, she clasped her hands over his and looked longingly into his eyes.

"But no matter, whether we're two minutes or 2,000 miles apart, you're the only person that I'd want by my side all the way."

"Me too, KP. Me... too..."

Suddenly, all of the parents walked over, ready to head off to celebrate with their high school graduates.

"So, who's ready to celebrate a new beginning for our little cubs?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium!" Jim, Tim, Ron, and Rufus all shouted.

"Sounds like fun!" Mr. Stoppable said. "Let's roll out!"

The entire gang headed for the nearest exit, save for Kim, her parents, and Monique.

"Should we tell them?" Kim asked her parents.

Kim's folks looked at each other, then at Kim, and shook their heads.

"Tell them?" Monique wondered out loud. "About what?"

"Let's just say be glad this'll be the only time you'll ever go there."

And with that, the foursome followed the rest of the group out, with Kim and Monique bringing up the rear.

And the young teen heroine glancing back over her shoulder and taking a look at the football field below for the first time...

As a high school graduate.

**THE END!**

**Author's Notes for 'Big Time':**  
It took a year longer than expected, and a lot of wading through the muck and constant cries within me of 'I don't want to write this story anymore' and 'I've got no motivation left to make this interesting.' But, it's done! I'm just happy that the story gets a satisfactory ending, even if open-ended... we'll leave that to the TV series to figure that out.

Of course, if you're not happy with 'this' ending, there are two alternate endings that I may be coaxed to releasing on my website...

Thanks to all who have read 'Big Time.' Unfortunately, thanks to losing interest in the series and said show about to end... again... this will be my 4th and last 'Kim Possible' fanfiction. Those four stories, even if some ended up being critically disapproved (cough, 'Some Senior Substitutions,' cough) were some of my favorites to do in my fanfiction writing career.

It's a shame that this particular story didn't work out as planned, as originally this fic was supposed to lean on the border of the PG-13/R rating line, as opposed to straddling the PG/PG-13 one that this fic ended up doing, with a lot more violence and bodily injury, specifically for Kim and/or Ron. Nevertheless, sometimes you've got to deal with the cards you're dealt.

If you enjoyed 'Big Time,' please either leave a review or e-mail me and tell me what you thought! I'm always happy to address questions and concerns and the like. Plus, I'd enjoy the appreciation that at least somebody read this through from beginning to end.

With that, I'm closing the book on 'Big Time.' Thank you, and I hope you continue to support me and my other works by giving those a read too!

Adios, amigos!


End file.
